


Имеющий глаза

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Crossover, M/M, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Что-то не так с посольством планеты Гамма-Кью. Кажется, что-то не так и с "Энтерпрайз". Коре Орват предстоит разобраться с этим, но свои секреты есть у всех, и в этих тайнах даже Кирк и Спок не всегда могут понять друг друга.Кора Орват - персонаж цикла "Интергалактическая полиция" Кира Булычева. Она живет в 22 веке и она лучший агент Интергалактической полиции, хорошая подруга Алисы Селезневой ("Гостья из Будущего"). Вселенная Булычева отлично влилась во Вселенную ТОС с небольшим сдвигом таймлайна. Разве что Интергалактической полиции пришлось стать полицией Федеральной.





	1. Пролог. Совсем не вовремя

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Ledi-Alucard за иллюстрации к этому тексту:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/3611/39119225.3/0_cf95b_eecc5329_orig.png  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5508/39119225.3/0_cf95c_d3e7cb6d_orig.png  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6210/39119225.3/0_cf95a_fddb7e65_orig.png

В ее красоте ощущалась какая-то нарочитость. Должно быть, она была безумно красива и среди своего народа: гордо вздернутая голова, жесты, взгляд говорили сами за себя. Она знала, как на нее смотрят. Быть может, в ней и было что-то чуждое, но путешественники в космосе умели любоваться красотой, приправленной колючими скулами, хищным горбом переносицы или даже острыми рожками.

Казалось, от нее нельзя было оторвать глаз. Но все же Чехов на первом сеансе связи глянул на нее — и вернулся к своим делам. А Джим так не смог: посол показалась ему воплощенной мечтой. На Гамме-Кью создали для него идеал, и гаденько было осознавать, что его считают кобелем, готовым плюнуть на интересы Федерации ради аккуратного изгиба влажных губ.

…Посол была преступно красива, но при этом холодна и недоступна.

— С нашей стороны возражений нет, — широко улыбнулся Джим, заставляя себя смотреть сквозь экран. — Когда юристы еще раз изучат документ, я с радостью поставлю под ним свою подпись.

— Хорошо. Но мы считаем договор в целом заключенным? 

— В нашей юридической системе такого понятия нет. Но можем считать — разумеется, ради вас, так что…

— Властью, данной мне руководством Федерации, я объявляю настоящее соглашение недействительным, — в защищенный канал без предупреждения врезался чужой голос. 

— Ухура? — быстро развернулся Джим к пульту связи.

— Ничего не могу поделать, это действительно частоты полиции. И у этого подразделения достаточно полномочий.

— Посол…

— Она слышала решение, потом связь оборвали.

— Вот суки!

— А что делать? — на экране возникла коротко стриженая девушка, украдкой переводящая дыхание. — Кора Орват, специальный агент полиции Федерации, личное подчинение комиссару Милодару. Через два часа я буду у вас, подготовьте док. Вам отправлен приказ, определяющий мои положение и полномочия.

Связь также резко оборвалась, Ухура выглядела виноватой, но Джим только покачал головой: если к ним и вправду полезли люди Милодара, ничего не сделаешь.

— Через два часа мне понадобятся свободный док и малая переговорная. 

***

В ангаре возились ремонтники. Слухи по кораблю расползлись быстро: люди готовы были часами перебирать списанные блоки, перекладывать ящики и перепроверять щитки, лишь бы ничего не пропустить. Работы там — на десять минут одному практиканту.

Вошедший минута в минуту капитан оценивающе оглядел Кору и уставился ей прямо глаза. Старший помощник тоже смотрел на нее пристально и с неодобрением. Надо же, на этом корабле научили плохому даже вулканца!

Что ж. Бывали задания и похуже. Глядя Кирку прямо в глаза, ни в коем случае не разрывая контакт, она переступила порог, спустилась по ступенькам и первой протянула руку:

— Кора Орват, специальный агент полиции Федерации, личное подчинение комиссару Милодару, — еще раз представилась она по форме.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан корабля Объединенной федерации планет «Энтерпрайз»,- улыбнулся красавчик-капитан. Как хорош! Только вот его рукопожатие оказалось по-настоящему жестким, а взгляд — все таким же оценивающим. Чудесно.

Представился и Спок.

Таал Кору делать учили, инструктор с Вулкана рассказал о мельчайших оттенках жеста. Спок не выходил на тропу войны, но расслабляться рядом с ним не стоило. То же агрессивное рукопожатие по сути. 

Бездельничающие энсины, не стесняясь, следили за происходящим, один даже присвистнул — напряжение камнем висело в воздухе. А капитан и не думал никого разгонять, они со старшим помощником вели ее словно на казнь. «Виновна в отбрасывании тени на светлый лик Кирка и лишении его благодарности в личном деле». Из мистера Спока мог бы получиться отличный прокурор. 

Тощий штабной дипломат — этот мечтал поставить уже подпись под готовым договором и сбежать с «Энтерпрайз» — прыгал вокруг Коры и умолял побыстрее разрешить «досадное недоразумение». Кирк заблокировал дверь переговорной ровно перед его носом.

— Итак, мисс Орват, ради чего это представление? Почему ваши не прислали приказ по-человечески, через Адмиралтейство?

— Не успели. Мы сами узнали в последнюю минуту.

— Узнали о чем?

— О том, что Гамма-Кью перед переговорами поменяли посла, о том, что наш агент не вышел на связь. Вчера одни хорошие знакомые сказали, что ждут от этих переговоров интересных результатов. Достаточно? А еще мне это «в целом договорились» не понравилось.

— И чем?

— Если бы я знала, капитан, все было бы намного проще, — совершенно искренне вздохнула Кора.

— Что рекомендовали ваши «хорошие знакомые»?

— Они никогда и ничего не рекомендуют. Но вот наши аналитики рекомендуют не срывать сделку и выяснить настоящие цели Гаммы-Кью. А для этого мне нужно как-то объяснить мое появление здесь, чтобы их не спугнуть. Скажем, — Кора не стала смягчать формулировки, — я вас временно отстраню. До выяснения чего-нибудь.

— Простите? — Кирк подобрался как злое животное… Сердитый пес, точно! И куда делся улыбчивый сладкий красавчик?

— Я лишу вас дипломатических полномочий. А «Энтерпрайз» остается мистеру Споку.

— Это… просто чудесно, — выдавил Кирк. — Что вы еще выкинете?

— Многое, — пожала плечами Кора.- Окажите любезность и откройте мне полный доступ к корабельной базе данных. Да, и допуск во все помещения тоже. Не будем мешать друг другу работать.

— Будет вам доступ.

— Коммандер, — Кора развернулась к Споку. — Вы скажете послу, что получите полномочия только после служебного расследования. Потяните время. Вы же вулканец, навешайте ей юридических тонкостей на уши. 

— Ваше употребление идиом оскорбительно. Но я понял приказ.

— Тогда идемте успокаивать посла.

— Кто вы, чтобы здесь командовать? — зло выговорил Кирк. 

— Никто. Равно как и вы, — в тон ответила Кора. 

Кирк вышел из кабинета первым, за ним — Спок, не иначе как утешать.

Скучно не будет. Но пока Кору ждали унылые записи последних разговоров, из которых нужно было выжать максимум до встречи с послом. Когда злость улеглась, она не сдержала ухмылку: капитан позволил себе хлопнуть дверью только после того, как разобрался в раскладе сил. За глаза Кирка называли лизоблюдом, пустышкой и карьеристом. Это они не видели его в действии. Флагман не дают ничтожествам, как бы ладно они ни пели осанну адмиралам. Сильный лидер. К тому же, чертовски обаятелен, хорош собой и умело этим пользуется.

Посол желала говорить именно с ним, а на Спока cмотрела почти по-вулкански взбешенно: глаза яростно сверкали на окаменевшем лице. Чуть расслабилась она только когда ее заверили, что все договоренности по-прежнему в силе.

— Но мы можем считать, что в целом договорились? — снова спросила она. О, она была так хороша, так играла, казалась такой холодной и равнодушной! Но то, как нервно она крутила цепочку на руке, выдавало ее с головой.

— Боюсь, пока я не имею права вам отвечать. Мне необходимо принять дела. На это потребуется не более шести суток и семнадцати часов.

— Но в целом… Эти сроки ставят под вопрос ваше желание сотрудничать с нами.

— Посол, для получения дипломатических полномочий я обязан пройти ряд формальных процедур. Это займет время, но все договоренности остаются в силе, и я готов их обсудить на следующем сеансе связи, — неуклонно повторил Спок, и посол раздраженно махнула рукой, приказывая отключить передатчик.

— Снова это «в целом договорились». Почему они за это так уцепились. Мистер Спок?

— В их законах подобная формулировка не встречается.

— У наших юристов тоже пусто, — вздохнула Кора. — Кажется, они все шоу затеяли ради этого «в целом».

— Я также не исключал этот вариант и потому направил запрос Вулканской юридической ассамблее.

— Кстати, мистер Спок, — с интересом спросил Кирк. — Шесть дней и семнадцать часов?

— Вулканцы не лгут. Я назвал максимальное время, за которое мог бы войти полностью в курс дела и при этом не игнорировать текущие вопросы. Большие сроки поставили бы под вопрос мою компетентность.

— И что, принимать дела будете? — тепло улыбнулся Кирк. 

— Только если вы прикажете мне это сделать.

На этом Кора решила, что ее дела здесь закончились. Она вернулась в свою каюту — уютную, светлую, там так и хотелось расслабиться и отдохнуть. Увы, не сейчас. Сначала нужно было разгадать намерения Гаммы-Кью, не спускаясь на планету. Не растревожить осиное гнездо. Найти кого-то, кто точно здесь был.

Она залезла в кресло с ногами и для начала просмотрела личные дела всех, кто был на корабле. Следом — судовой журнал «Энтерпрайз», слишком похожий на приключенческий роман. Почему Кирк с таким отношением к Уставу оставался все еще капитаном, не могло не удивлять. 

Даже суховатые журналы научного отдела на поверку оказались теми же хрониками хулиганов, и их дополняли записи старшего медика и главы инженерной службы: весь корабль — единый спаянный организм. 

Итак… Шесть дней, шестнадцать часов.


	2. Часть 1. Дни мистера Спока. День первый

_**День первый,** в который нежданная гостья обустраивается и знакомится с обстановкой, а хозяева мечтают ее выпроводить_

**Джим**

Жалобу в штаб Джим все равно отправил: хоть та и не избавила бы его от Коры Орват, но зато в случае чего давала ему полное право говорить, что он предупреждал и был заранее против. Формулировки удались, но эта удача казалась сейчас такой бесполезной, бестолковой мелочью. У него отобрали «Энтерпрайз» — вот что главное.

Аккуратно подкрался Спок — Джим его движения последнее время чувствовал едва ли не кожей — и принес ожидаемые новости: агент была почти всесильна.

— Спок, ну хоть чем-то порадовать можете? Есть какая-то лазейка?

— Боюсь, что нет. Но у меня в каюте есть чай из последней поставки, и я могу предложить вам беседу или партию в шахматы.

— Вы мой спаситель.

— Спаситель? Пожалуй, зачастую так оно и есть, — согласился Спок.

Уже в лифте Джим набросал приказ о внутреннем переводе. Ведь агенту Коре Орват непременно понадобится адъютант, а хороший хозяин предугадывает желания гостя, разве нет? Джеймс Т. Кирк ненавидел терять контроль, но пока ему негде было маневрировать.

— Ассамблея ответила? — спросил он, едва закрылась дверь в каюту. 

— Да, капитан. Они подтвердили, что термин не употребляется в законодательстве Гаммы-Кью и связанных с ней планет.

— Как вы думаете, что Орват надо?

— Очевидно, она хочет знать, на кого работает посол.

— Да неужели? — Джим изобразил удивление резче, чем хотел. — Мистер Спок, вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Вы подразумеваете, что у агента Коры Орват есть еще одно задание, о котором нам знать не нужно. И задаете вопросы, ответ на которые нам обоим известен, — с мягким упреком ответил Спок.

Как часто простой разговор со Споком помогал Джиму найти ответы на незаданные вопросы. Само присутствие Спока помогало. Нужные слова поворачивали шестеренки, и становилось ясно, с чего надо начинать:

— Я пока не полезу в ее дела. И в это задание. Пусть ищет себе измену, провокацию, шпионаж, в чем там она может меня еще подозревать? Мне ее игры не нравятся, но с этим пока ничего не сделать. Мне тоже интересно, почему Гамма-Кью сменили посла. Этим и займусь.

— Вы не опасаетесь обвинений?

— Нет, если сразу не обвинили — значит, сами не знают, в чем. Так что… Пусть ищут, а я попробую поговорить с послом. И буду очень, — Джим чуть улыбнулся, — очень убедителен.

Спока ощутимо передернуло («ощутимо» — конечно, если говорить о вулканцах). Джиму нравилось думать, что это ревность, даже если на самом деле это только возмущение его, джимовыми, вяленькими моральными устоями. Спок никогда не ставил ему интрижки в упрек, но разглядывал капитанских женщин задумчиво и оценивающе, а порой почти бестактно выставлял с мостика хорошеньких ассистенток. Замолкал на полувзгляде, словно не решаясь зайти дальше.

Даже Рэнд выжил с корабля именно Спок, не сделав для этого, строго говоря, ничего. 

— Может, напишу послу завтра-послезавтра, когда она поостынет, — отступил Джим. — Ладно. Продолжим вчерашнюю партию?

— Мне кажутся нелогичными приватные переговоры в таком ключе, — оставил за собой последнее слово Спок. — Я поставлю вам мат не более чем за одиннадцать ходов.

— Нет уж. У меня есть хороший шанс.

— Ваша позиция безнадежна.

— Вы это всегда говорите, мистер Спок, — Джим поудобнее устроился в кресле. — Вам же привезли тот чай с фиолетовыми цветочками?

— Да. И, полагаю, он как раз настоялся, — Спок достал из шкафа заварочный термос. Значит, готовился заранее, еще до смены. Такие мелочи позволяли Джиму верить, что у него есть шанс. Он будто случайно замешкался, скользнул по запястью Спока — прикосновение отозвалось эхом в голове. 

Джим и прежде касался Спока, даже не осознавал этого поначалу: он был человеком и неосознанно касался всех, кто был ему симпатичен. Это уже потом из уважения к Споку он научился контролировать свою признательность, свою дружбу, выражение своих чувств.

Что случилось в этот раз? Спок посмотрел на него, но тут же опустил взгляд, задумавшись и на что-то решаясь.

Уже ничего не понимая, Джим заставил себя расслабиться, выкинуть из головы бесцеремонного агента и смертельно красивую женщину с Гаммы-Кью, сосредоточиться на доске, на длинных пальцах, аккуратно снимающих с поля взятые фигуры, на удивленно взлетающей вверх брови, на едва заметном движении навстречу.

**Кора**

— Какие будут указания? — поинтересовался приставленный к Коре энсин. 

Серый, невыразительный, он вряд ли пил с приятелями пиво в увольнительной и отжимался на спор. Говорил он с ленцой, зато вслушивался в каждое слово, цепко выхватывал каждый жест. Незаметность — первая черта доносчика, а этот был настолько незаметен, что привычной Коре это бросалось в глаза и скрипело на зубах. 

Да, Кирк умел выбирать людей.

— Мне понадобятся полные логи связи за последние два месяца и все дипломатические миссии за полгода. Постарайтесь, чтобы об этом поручении узнал весь корабль. Но сначала сходите в инженерную, у них должны найтись записи тех разговоров, которые посол запретила записывать.

Шпион кивнул, нисколько не удивленный, и неслышно исчез. Ну, а Кора подключилась к корабельной сети в хитром полицейском режиме и долго всматривалась в медицинские карты и отчеты. Леонард Маккой словно издевался, сохраняя на сервере черновики и включая Спока в статистику по людям. Ошибка, действительно, с кем не бывает? Из месяца в месяц, ничего особенного.

Интересно, это ей от усталости виделось что-то смутно не то в столбцах цифр и графиков? Что-то призрачно «не то», незаметное настолько, что присмотришься — и вроде бы все стройно в сводках дежурств инженеров и связистов. Серый энсин Джонс — даже фамилия у него была невозможно скучная — вернулся с двумя чипами памяти. Хороший улов за три часа.

— Простите, что так долго, мистер Скотт своих подчиненных по одному вызывать начал, я решил больше не ждать. Пока вот его запись и еще одна.

«Секретные переговоры».

— Мистер Скотт, я так понимаю, добровольно сдался, буду считать это официальным протоколом. А второй?

— Анелли. Вечно он забывает за собой спрятать.

— А остальные?

— А остальные сами расскажут, не в первый раз. Мистер Скотт обещал им увольнительную в вулканские экспериментальные доки.

— Почему вулканские? — только и могла спросить Кора.

— Там техника, которую нигде больше не увидеть. Экскурсии по записи за полгода, строго по рекомендации.

Невыразительный и скучный энсин Джонс не шутил и не пытался развлечь, он просто рассказывал о скучных буднях. У этого сияющего Кирка даже шпионы были с тараканами. Может, кому-то из Штаба нравилось читать на ночь отчеты-сочинения с «Энтерпрайз»? 

— Распоряжения? — снова без выражения спросил Джонс.

Кора посмотрела на часы. Она была почти двое суток на ногах. Комиссар Милодар не очень любил вспоминать, что его людям нужны сон или еда.

— Отгоняйте любопытных от каюты часов семь-восемь. Разбудите, если будут интересные новости.


	3. День второй

_**День второй,** в который выясняется, что даже едва знакомые люди порой могут прийти к взаимопониманию, а разногласия между близкими могут стать непреодолимыми_

**Кора**

К утру ничего не изменилось. Кора пролистала пустые отчеты Джонса и вернулась к тому, что планировала изначально: просто присмотреться. Начать хотя бы со столовой, раз уж перед стыковкой едва удалось перехватить пищевых кубиков. 

Свободных мест в зале было не найти — она попала в обеденный перерыв Альфы. Она шагнула в сторону, пропуская инженеров, огляделась еще раз и подошла к столику оставшейся в одиночестве Ухуры.

— Свободно?

Ухура изучающе посмотрела на нее и подвинула поднос в сторону.

— Спасибо. 

К тому, что на нее смотрят, Кора привыкла едва начав работать у Милодара. Люди вглядывались с опаской, с восхищением, с угрозой и с ненавистью. А лейтенант Ухура — всего лишь с удивлением, пусть и не самым благодушным. 

К тому же, капитан со своим старшим помощником сидел совсем неподалеку, в нише, дававшей иллюзию приватности. И Спок, вместо того, чтобы чинно есть, не отвлекаясь на мирские заботы, о чем-то рассказывал, поглядывал на Кирка, аккуратно приподнимал бровь — для вулканца чертовски экспрессивно.

Капитан обедает со своим старшим помощником. Закономерно и скучно. Но Кора с самой первой встречи подмечала: как они друг на друга украдкой оглядываются, как держатся. Для них не было личного пространства — только одно общее, на двоих. Красавчик-капитан смотрел на своего вулканского старпома как на мечту, величайшее сокровище. Рядом с ним он сиял, его обольщал по-настоящему, опускал глаза, смеясь шутке — шутке вулканца! И смотреть на это оказалось как-то неловко. Мистер Спок слишком много жестикулировал. И также украдкой поглядывал на пальцы Кирка. Если хоть чуть-чуть знать вулканские традиции — то становилось кристально ясно, что этот мистер Спок влюблен по уши.

— И давно они так друг вокруг друга круги нарезают?

— Давно, — спокойно ответила Ухура и, предугадывая вопросы Коры, добавила: — У кого есть глаза — видят, а остальным ни к чему слухи пускать. 

Вот тут бы комиссару Милодару позавидовать: про него поболтать не стеснялись (хоть и оглядывались с опаской). Непробиваемое уважение экипажа этого корабля не уменьшил бы даже гарем вулканских мальчиков.

— Капитану я не нравлюсь, — пожаловалась Кора и откусила еще кусок пирога.

Словно услышав ее, Кирк отвлекся от Спока и глянул подозрительно — следил.

— Неужели? Договор не подписан, агент на корабле как дома, почему — тайна на тайне даже с его допуском, — невинно спросила Ухура.

— А ты? 

— А что я? Мне это тоже не нравится, знаю я еще меньше, а сделать ничего не могу. Я на стороне капитана, не сомневайся, но тебя послали не для того, чтобы ты копала против него. 

— И с чего вы это взяли, Шерлок?

— Интуиция и дедукция. Капитан вот тоже это все понимает, но пока слишком злится на тебя и командование.

— А Спок?

— Логика и дедукция, агент, логика и дедукция. Вас ради какой-то загадки сюда послали, вот и займитесь делом, — Ухура поднялась на ноги, обрывая разговор.

Дело у нее было. Только оно все соскальзывало с кончиков пальцев. Что ж, она пойдет по палубам, будет наблюдать и разговаривать. 

**Джим**

Джонс докладывал, что Кора Орват гуляет по кораблю. Очень может быть. Осмотривается. Знакомится. Действует ему на нервы. 

Ее прилет стал событием для соскучившейся в дрейфе команды. Вернувшиеся с обеда люди делились новостями, по-детски перешептывались и прикрывали рот ладонью:

— …Да ты что! 

— Нет, правда, она капитана два часа о чем-то допрашивала, — да, так оно и было. Сорок минут допроса пополнили длинный список прегрешений Коры Орват. 

— Ужас какой! Слушай, что тут творится?

— Вроде бы его сняли за Первую директиву на какой-то из прошлых миссий.

— Да что эти крысы штабные себе позволяют? 

На падд то и дело приходил отчеты. Агент сходила в медицинский отсек и познакомилась с Боунзом. Агент проверила дипломатов и инженеров. Она дошла даже до научного отдела и пару часов крутилась там. Не знал бы — решил, что это инспекция из штаба проверяет растраты, но все инстинкты кричали, что дело совсем-совсем не в этом. 

Когда Орват с ним беседовала, в рое вопросов смутно виделись ловушки и зацепки, знать бы — какие и к чему.

— Я вас раздражаю? — спросила она тогда, закончив допрос.

— Если только немного, — старательно улыбнулся ей Джим. Орват могла бы растаять, если бы не глядела ему прямо в глаза.

Едва Орват ушла, Джим направился в научный отдел — узнать новости и заодно вытащить Спока с его нескончаемых смен. 

В третьей лаборатории методично и громко тикала установка. Когда-то это был обычный бокс для биологических образцов, но потом Спок подарил его банде своих ассистентов. Джим за это уже получил разнос от финансистов, которым плевать было на семнадцать статей в журналах. Да за одну только публикацию в вестнике Вулканской Академии уже можно было списать несчастный бокс!

Царство мистера Спока успокаивало. Сколько раз уже Джим влетал сюда, переполненный эмоциями, но за считанные минуты горячка спадала, гнев утихал, радость становилась более сдержанной. Не вулканское спокойствие, скорее, человеческая умиротворенность

Наверное, так лаборатории действовали только на самого Джима. Скотти вот расхаживал вдоль барахлившего стенда и то и дело порывался броситься в бой. Спок забрался за стенд целиком, и Скотти ревновал — не любил, когда кто-то еще трогал Серебряную Леди. 

У дальней стены энсин, зевая, скармливал компьютеру по одной карты памяти. Джим его понимал: скучнейшая работа. В искривленном пространстве беспроводные сети портила хитрая помеха, а компактная электроника сходила с ума. Ничего вернее курсанта с коробкой чипов пока никому придумать не удалось. Поймав себя на том, что зевает следом, Джим нырнул в разобранный стенд. Сбил заряд с поднявшихся волос, пожаловался:

— Спок, я ее убью.

— Убийство агента полиции Федерации неблагоприятно скажется на вашей карьере, — согласился Спок, возвращая на место заглушку. 

Снаружи донеслись голоса, и в проеме показались ноги. Знакомые ноги, вечно в движении: с носка на пятку, с пятки на носок. Боунз пришел по душу Джима. Или Спока, как повезет.

— Мне не дают заниматься криосской лихорадкой.

— Опять?

— Опять, и это не смешно, Джим. Они считают, что это ерунда, так, детская болезнь. Да у меня за полгода восемь случаев у взрослых! И мне говорят, что если она не пройдет сама, у нас есть сыворотка! А что с плазмой крови от нее потом творится, они не думали?

Закрылась и открылась дверь — Скотти смекнул, к чему идет разговор, и сбежал. Джим бы тоже не отказался, но ведь он хотел позвать Спока на вечерний чай и шахматы. Что звонить, писать и ждать бесполезно, убеждался уже сколько раз: увлекшись, Спок потом неизменно оправдывался тем, что «нужно было завершить дела».

— Доктор Маккой, — Спок поднялся на ноги и закрыл за собой люк. — Я тоже видел данные и полагаю ваши аргументы разумными, но мне приказано вновь ознакомить вас с приоритетным списком исследований. 

— В котором миллион пунктов и нет криосской лихорадки?

— Ваши числа значительно преувеличены, но да, трехдневной криосской лихорадки в нем нет. В свободное время вы можете воспользоваться оборудованием научного отдела. 

Об этой лихорадке Джим не мог больше слышать. Боунзу что-то в ней не нравилось, но настолько смутно, что Центр эпидемиологии не торопился выделять реактивы и присылать культуры. Считалось, что безобидные изученные инфекции полезнее оставить студентам, а у практикующих врачей на окраине Федерации работы и без того навалом. В «профессиональное чутье» врачи верили, но грант под него давали не всегда.

Привлек Боунз к этому делу и Спока, тот посопротивлялся, но втянулся. Они чуть ли не год вяло переругивались с командованием, но пока без толку. Про себя Джим считал, что у Боунза действительно есть дела поважнее, но лезть под руку не собирался.

— Боунз, погоди. Я понимаю, что у нас связисты с ней зачастили, но она же как простуда, везде подхватить можно.

— Не как простуда, Джим. Совсем нет…

Джим не лез в дела Боунза. Как и в дела Спока — был в курсе, да, но не разбирался часами в заумной химии и малопонятной биологии. Но оба его друга вечно забывали, что ему ни к чему знать конкретные формулы и реакции белка. 

— …Я понял, Боунз, хватит. Честно? Мне уже который месяц видится что-то не то. Может, вы со своей лихорадкой меня накрутили, может, что-то в этом есть. Но я пытался выбить тебе это исследование. Мне отказали.

— Вероятно, вы подсознательно заметили нечто необычное в поведении членов экипажа, — с интересом вступил в разговор Спок. — Я лишен такой возможности. Мне до сих пор кажется необычным почти все в реакциях и действиях людей.

— Даже сейчас, после стольких лет? — не удержался Боунз.

— Даже сейчас, доктор. 

Сколько лет уже все споры Спок и Боунз ко взаимному удовлетворению сводили к странной человеческой и вулканской природе.

— Мистер Спок, шахматы? — улыбнувшись, напомнил Джим. 

— Конечно, но сначала я должен убедиться, что неполадка действительно устранена. Это займет не более семи минут и сорока секунд.

— Я подожду. 

Он устроился в кресле и приготовился ждать — развалившись поудобнее и наблюдая за тем, как работает Спок. Так можно было бы прождать и час, и два — без проблем, сколько угодно. Завершая дела дня сегодняшнего, он отметил в планах профилактику на фазерных батареях. Из благостной задумчивости вывел вопрос Боунза:

— Ты приставил к ней Джонса?

— Да, но он ничего нового не накопает, — Боунз скептически хмыкнул в ответ. — Не тот уровень, но все равно, пусть приглядит.

— Хочешь ее позлить?

— Ну разве я могу? — невинно улыбнулся Джим.

— Можешь. Не уверен, что это лучшая политика, но очень понимаю.

— Спасибо, Боунз, — искренне ответил Джим. — От тебя-то чего она хотела?

— Сводки, миллион вопросов, «не замечали ли вы странного», поставки лекарств, эта чертова криосская лихорадка и материалы по ней.

— Бред какой-то. Не пойму, что ей на самом деле нужно. Все в кучу. 

Со своего места поднялся Спок:

— Джим, мы можем идти. И, да, у меня пока недостаточно данных для ответа на эти вопросы.

Боунз по-особенному возвел глаза к потолку. Отчего-то вечерние шахматы его удивляли и даже умиляли.

Едва ли это было так уже трогательно. Под настроение они превращали игру в жестокое поле боя (и именно Спок предпочитал бескомпромиссные и жестокие партии, методично отбивал атаки и шел в нападение). Но чаще просто не спеша передвигали фигуры или вовсе отставляли игру в сторону, увлекшись разговором.

Этим вечером Джим устало откинулся в кресле и повернулся к очагу для медитаций, даже не глянув в сторону незаконченной партии. Мышиная возня с Корой и Гаммой-Кью, какие-то мелочи распыляли все силы — проще с фазером ползти под огнем. 

Еще и Спок отмалчивался. По опыту Джима — тоже дурной знак.

— Спок, я вижу, вы что-то надумали. Ваши догадки?

Удивительно, но Спок стушевался. 

— Если позволите, — проговорил он с непривычно-осторожными интонациями, — я бы предпочел получить хотя бы минимальное подтверждение своим опасениям.

— Даже так? Могу поспорить, вы почти уверены, но почему-то не говорите мне.

Когда Спок недоговаривал, это всегда плохо заканчивалось. Когда Спок что-то скрывал, все выходило и того хуже. Но без смертельной необходимости давить Джим все равно не хотел. 

— Я бы оценил свою уверенность в двадцать семь процентов, — смущенно закончил Спок. — Ваши «интуиция» и понимание человеческой психологии могли бы мне помочь, но это вопрос закрытой информации и безопасности.

— Ладно, — отступил Джим. — Одно хорошо: корабль она себе не присвоила. Это было бы куда хуже, — он опустился в кресло. — «Энтерпрайз» — моя девочка.

— Справедливо будет отметить, что де-юре она сейчас моя.

— Наша общая, так? Ты собственник, — когда Спок отвел глаза, сердце Джима пропустило удар. Напряжение последних дней, напрочь испорченных агентом; напряжение долгих недель, когда они вымучивали договор с Гаммой-Кью — все это навалилось, ослабило самоконтроль, и он признался в том, что знал так давно: — Не волнуйся, мы с ней любим только тебя. 

— Полагаю, это единственная допустимая для меня форма полигамии.

Джим развернулся. Они уже давно не то шутили, не то флиртовали, не до конца уверенные в возможности чего-то большего, мечтая о большем, не рискуя зайти дальше. Но одно дело — глядеть, не преступая черту, дружески шутить, дружески касаться. Совсем другое — сделать один шаг. Всегда, всегда оставалась чертова вероятность, что Спок имел в виду вовсе не это; между ними разница культур, воспитания, проклятых гормонов и анатомии. Все это могло значить, что Джим ошибается и видит ровно то, что мечтает увидеть. Все эти вулканские эмоции: слишком сильные, неизученные, неукрощенные. Это минное поле даже для самого Спока, а они ступают туда зажмурившись.

Может Джиму надо как-то телепатически улыбнуться, чтобы быть понятым? Он поднялся на ноги. Руки сами собой норовили собраться за спиной в замок. 

Они решились заговорить не о романе с работой. Джим мог бы «не заметить» настоящий смысл слов. Не лучшее время они выбрали для признаний: оба на взводе и накрепко влипли в секретности и секреты. Он дал себе и Споку путь к отступлению:

— Мы можем еще говорить о корабле. 

Но Спок только коротко качнул головой:

— Возможно, это стало бы для вас лучшим решением. Все вулканское, что есть во мне, допускает исключительно моногамные отношения. Кроме того, слияние разумов для меня не просто наслаждение, но и необходимость. Мы будем полностью открыты друг другу. Я понимаю, что с вашей стороны эти требования могут показаться чрезмерными, и в определенных рамках готов обсудить компромисс. 

Его невозможный, невероятный вулканец. Педант и зануда. Это «слияние разумов», конечно, давно беспокоило. Скорее всего, он готов был показать себя Споку целиком, хоть в нем и было много темного и грязного, но как быть с тайнами, тайнами не его, Федерации, секретами, которые он просто не имел права раскрыть? Он верил, что Спок не станет специально искать, но что, если случайно, только случайно он увидит? 

Как избавиться от назойливой пульсирующей догадки о том, что происходит на корабле сейчас? Насколько близок к ответу Спок? Если Джим сможет не думать, этого ведь должно хватить?

— Думаю, я готов на это, — он усилием воли заставил себя не скрывать волнение. Каким же голым он себя чувствовал без привычной маски! — Открытость, моногамия, я понял. Это так важно, обсудить все детали сейчас?

— Да. Наши разумы соединятся узами, и должен быть уверен, что вы понимаете последствия. Не полагайтесь на мой самоконтроль. Вы должны знать. 

Ловить взгляды Спока, угадывать его жесты и намерения, разглядывать украдкой, чтобы не спугнуть — все это будоражило кровь, волновало, гнало по телу жаркую лихорадочную пульсацию. Не думал он, что закоротит так быстро. Он-то собирался признаться своему невероятному вулканцу в одной из увольнительных, если представится случай — а он бы точно представился. Не дешевая романтика, но что-то грандиозное, достойное их обоих.

— С тобой я буду примерным, — Джим до сих пор не решил, как это правильно называть, — партнером. Исключительно добропорядочным.

— Это необходимое условие для вулканской пары, — невозмутимо подтвердил Спок. 

От этой серьезности зудело в руках, слабели колени, ныло в паху и звенело в ушах — все сразу. Чуть нервно он хмыкнул:

— Что-то еще?

— Вы уже знаете, что вулканский союз — это слияние разумов. Разрывать такое единение крайне сложно и крайне же болезненно. Моих родителей вы уже знаете, но логично будет представить вас им и матриарху как моего консорта. Вы принимаете все риски и последствия?

— Вы мне точно брачный контракт зачитываете, — нервно хмыкнул Джим.

— Так оно и есть. Вы мой партнер, единственный. Если бы я желал одного лишь физического удовлетворения, я мог бы удовольствоваться простым совокуплением, но только не с вами. Решайте. Пути назад не будет.

Джим подумал. Несколько лет дружбы и осторожного сближения — у него действительно было время подумать. И он в себе был уверен (пусть и бились в голове эта нелепая секретность и смутные догадки — но когда у него не было тайн?). 

Он решительно кивнул — и тогда Спок медленно протянул к нему руку словно в молитвенном жесте. О вулканских поцелуях Джим читал и с готовностью потянулся навстречу, малодушно закрыв глаза, ожидая узнать в этом простом касании рождение мира… 

Но он не почувствовал ни-че-го. Было прикосновение, сухая теплая кожа и давно ожидаемое тепло. Но никаких вулканских мыслей в голове, никакой телепатии, хотя бы чего-то слабого и едва заметного, не говоря уж об искрах и фейерверках. Как будто школьнице наобещали небо в алмазах и сияние пояса Т'Амика. Было приятно, честное слово, приятно, ему бы большего и не нужно было, он рад был и этому, но Спок…

Неуверенно Джим приоткрыл один глаз. Спок сосредоточенно прижимал пальцы к пальцам, закрыв глаза и словно чего-то выискивая. Нащупывая, но не находя. 

А после уже Спок открыл глаза, и в них были боль и обида. Джим мог только гадать, что в нем так разочаровало вулканца. И подозревать, что это он оказался недостаточно телепатически, мать его, чувствителен.

— Спок? — шепотом позвал он. 

Тот ответил не сразу.

— Я решился на связь с человеком, поскольку мне был интересен ваш неупорядоченный, но эффективный разум. Понимал, что вы вряд ли услышите меня, хоть это и тяжело для вулканца. Но я жаждал союза с вами. Вчера мне показалось, что я услышал ваш ментальный ответ. Но…

— Что — но? — похолодел Джим. У Спока «но» всегда были вескими.

— Но в вашем разуме я увидел только искры любопытства и интереса. Не более. Будь вы телепатом, я бы назвал это «бестактностью» и «жестокостью». С вами я могу объяснить это только тем, что вы не чувствуете ко мне ничего. Скажите, — Спок замолчал, собираясь с силами, — зачем?

— Что? Зачем что? — в какой момент все пошло настолько не так? Может, стоило оправдаться — но Джим не знал, в чем. Оправдываться просто так, не зная за собой вины — унизительно и бессмысленно. Этого он делать не собирался. Даже ради Спока. Тем более ради него.

— Я не соврал ни единым словом. Ни единой мыслью, — выпрямился он (держать спину чего бы это ни стоило!). — Все, что я мог вам дать, вот оно. А вы не пожелали взять, — горько закончил он и, из последних сил сложив таал, вышел из комнаты. Свет в коридоре обжигал, был слишком ярким, слишком тусклым. От этого покачивались стены и болели глаза. Другой причины не было.


	4. День третий

_**День третий,** и капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк не делает ровным счетом ничего, а агент Кора Орват делает очень многое, но также безрезультатно_

**Кора**

На безупречно тихом мостике слышны были только рубленые реплики и только по делу. Ухура терзала модуль ближней связи. Глядя на нее, и Чехов влез в какую-то технику с головой, а Саймонс решительно открыл приборную панель — что там по регламенту можно было сделать? Выбравшийся из инженерной Скотт, осмотревшись, махнул рукой и ретировался с мостика, даже не сказав, зачем пришел.

Кирк улыбался дежурно — вроде бы так же тепло, но при этом жутко. Коре было проще всех: ей Кирк холодно улыбался и вчера, сегодня просто стал меньше сдерживать неприязнь.

Вязко тянулись минуты. С удивительным занудством и педантичностью мистер Спок анализировал присланные Милодаром акты и протоколы, судебные дела и прецеденты — все сводились к тому, что придется соглашаться неизвестно на что. Коре разжевывали как первокласснице, почему ничего из этого не годится. Если бы юристы Милодара нашли лазейку, они бы не прислали горы отработанного материала. 

Этой ночью Спок неживым голосом попросил контакты Центра аналитики, а она спросонья их надиктовала, лишь бы отстал. Проснувшись же, она впервые услышала про древний ромуланский Свод Ст'Кама. Его тяжеловесные, устаревшие формулировки говорили, что воину надлежит сдержать слово чести. Получалось, как не вертись, чертов «договор в целом» отменить не получится. 

— Без вариантов. Не согласимся — не узнаем, что им надо, — Кора отложила падд и помассировала затылок, отгоняя головную боль.

— Именно так.

— Вы это знали с самого начала.

— Нет, но понял через двадцать четыре целых и три десятых минуты анализа.

Терпение кончилось. Кора поднялась на ноги и сообщила:

— Через час на связи Вулкан. Встретимся в переговорной.

Интерес Спока в том, чтобы выставить ее с корабля как можно скорее. Кто бы мог подумать, что вулканец, даже не пытающийся делать скидку на людскую нелогичность, настолько невыносим?

А потом Кора ругалась с мистером Скоттом, перестраивая дальнюю связь на свой вкус, добавляя в обычный корабельный канал параллельную линию и щедро посыпая шумом и кодами настоящий сигнал. Кто будет шпионить — увидит рутинные разговоры с Милодаром; не слишком секретные, где-то даже не очень фальшивые, такие и слить не жалко.

Кирк про ромуланские законы услышал позже и уточнил, правильно ли он понял, что в кипе документов затесалась ссылка на это старье. Правильно. Посольство Гаммы-Кью отвлекало внимание постоянными правками. Какие-то из них наверняка опирались на очень старые документы.

…Но сколько же лет законам, которые полагаются на устные договоренности и слово чести?

— Свод, если переводить на современный язык, в первую очередь утверждает, что слово воина нерушимо. Если воин решился на такой договор, он уверен в намерениях обеих сторон и выказывает уважение послу лично, — обстоятельно пояснял старый консультант с Вулкана. — Это следует из Трактата о достоинстве воина.

— А как получилось, что нас как-то касаются ромуланские законы?

— Ромуланская Империя настаивала на том, чтобы допустить использование этого кодекса в международных миссиях. Разумеется, с ограничениями. В наши дни это редчайшая практика. В последний раз по этому вопросу ко мне обращались в 2194-м году, и уже тогда это был уникальный прецедент. Подписи представителя Ромуланской империи в любом документе Пакета достаточно для того, чтобы ссылка на Свод стала действительна.

Значит, с этой сделки что-то получит и Ромул. Что же за интриги у Гаммы-Кью?

— И что будет, если мы примем условия? — помрачнев еще больше, уточнил Кирк.

— Ваша сторона примет на себя обязательство исполнить одно — любое — личное пожелание посла, если это в ваших силах. Это древний кодекс, и он говорит о доверии воинов, формулировки в нем весьма нетрадиционны.

— И если нет?

— С их стороны было бы логично воспользоваться прессой и донести до партнеров, что Федерация позволяет себе не соблюдать договоренности. Это отрицательно скажется на репутации нашей стороны. Также они могли бы подать иск в межпланетарные инстанции.

— Все это можно оспорить, а скандал — замять.

— Да, но это время, — вступила в разговор Кора. — Проблема в том, будет ли это время у нас, и чего нам это будет стоить. Благодарю вас, мистер Стром. Ваша консультация нам очень помогла. Живите долго и процветайте.

— Живите долго и процветайте.

Связь прервалась, и Спок молча вышел из комнаты. И — что? — мимоходом почти коснулся рукой запястья Коры. Будь он человеком, она бы и не заметила: за столом переговоров они сидели рядом. Но — Спок, вулканец, случайно? Никогда.

Но всерьез задумываться об этом было некогда: на выходе ее поймал Джонс и вцепился мертвой хваткой. Кирк приставил к ней правильного вредителя, условные полезность и честность которого никак не давали повода его отослать.

— Ходят слухи, что вы — человек недоброжелателей капитана в Штабе, — доложил он, — и вы хотите снять его с должности или даже отдать под трибунал. Капитана жалеют, а вас ненавидят.

— Неплохо. Что еще?

— Прозвучало мнение, что капитан со старшим помощником рассорились из-за вас. Что мистер Спок приглядывается к вам. Говорили даже про любовный треугольник.

«Не поругались бы эти двое — так и шведской семьей бы обозвали». 

Не все так разумны, как Ухура. Это правда, глаза есть у всех — не все могут видеть, но каждый может рассуждать. Забавно: ее сочли роковой соблазнительницей, захомутавшей бедного Кирка. И Спока.

Джонс отдал честь и обещал информировать о любых странностях. А Кора вновь вышла на охоту. «Прогуляться». Для начала — в кают-компанию.

Там оказалось на удивление пусто: все попрятались по углам, пережидали дурное настроение капитана и старпома в каютах. Попастись на открытые пространства выбрались только самые смелые — Ухура была в их числе, она даже напевала что-то жизнерадостное, поднимая боевой дух приунывшей команде. Эту песню Кора никогда еще не слышала. Так хотелось расслабиться под приятный голос, отпустить напряжение, но чуждые переливы и слова о сути какого-то бестелесного, меняющего лица, смутно тревожили. К чему бы?

— Ниота, а кто тебе такую интересную песню напел?

— Не помню, — пожала плечами Ухура. — На Сааде-Младшей кто-то из наших подслушал, всем вокальным кружком переводили на стандарт.

Саада-Младшая? Где это? Сразу не припоминалось, кажется, про нее она что-то слышала, очень давно и очень смутно.

— Как смена?

— Сама знаешь. Даже не хочу об этом говорить, — Ухура убрала падд в сумку, но все же не уходила. Да, ей точно нужно было выговориться.

— Да?

— Между ними будто кошка пробежала. А что ты скажешь?

— Скажу, что Ниоте Ухуре некому пожаловаться на двух упрямых командиров.

— Помирились бы они скорее, а? Еле выдержала смену. Сама видела, на мостике ледник. Спок злющий, Кирк сам не свой. Даже наш доктор не высовывался сегодня, а это уже само по себе… — она махнула рукой и взяла из миски пригоршню прессованных сухофруктов. Кора ее так понимала! Но эта ссора была ей на руку, поэтому сочувствовала не слишком искренним.

**Джим**

Джим в общем-то понимал, почему от него шарахается дежурная энсин. Он держался ровно и профессионально, но людям этого было мало. Он улыбался — от него отходили поскорее; он старался работать — получалось из рук вон плохо. Из помощника Спок в одночасье превратился во вредителя. Чтобы услышать нужные слова, прежде так естественно вливавшиеся в приказы и рассуждения, приходилось каждый раз просить. Неловко и унизительно.

Он даже отложил проверку фазерных батарей — до того дурно становилось от мысли, что придется говорить, говорить много, говорить со Споком. Даже когда Джеймс Кирк только стал капитаном, его не так задевали сухие и безжалостные уточнения Спока: в конце-то концов, тогда он в самом деле почти не знал свою Леди.

Сегодня Орват с мостика сбежала очень быстро. А вот ему предстояло еще половину смены дышать одним воздухом со Споком, злиться, не понимать и по-прежнему хотеть. А тот как нарочно зависал над своим терминалом, забыв про стул. Интересно, к каким выводам пришла агент? Джеймс Кирк — это точно Джеймс Кирк, честный капитан Звездного флота? Без подлога, без маскировки, весь — настоящий, на виду. Все его прегрешения записаны в личном деле, а оттуда за последний год почти ничего не стирали, он проверял.

Не случайная же интрижка так взволновала агента полиции? Там и не было ничего, он только пару раз пообщался с офицером по науке с нейтральной базы, такую малость разве можно назвать шпионажем?

О Гамме-Кью Джим думал и думал много. Но для проверки кое-каких идей пришлось бы постучаться к не самым приятным знакомым. С Корой Орват, вцепившейся в Ухуру и все каналы связи, про «незаметно» можно было забыть.

Самая первая мысль — побеседовать поплотнее с послом — казалась все разумнее. И если поначалу он остерегался этого — посол ему чересчур нравилась, да и Спок не одобрял — но теперь у него был карт-бланш. Спок его отверг. Спок едва ли не жался к Коре Орват, чуть ли не дотрагивался до нее. Что же… Действуйте, капитан!

Для него — все девушки мира. Самые обаятельные, самые красивые, самые страстные. И никакого мистера Спока. Только по службе. Не думать о том, как они могли бы просыпаться вместе; не мечтать о Споке в домашней темной робе; забыть о переглядывании на мостике и понимании с полуслова. У него отличный первый офицер, лучший во всем флоте, тот, кого он с таким трудом когда-то убедил остаться на «Энтерпрайз». Не лучший друг. Не тот, с кем он был готов разделить все и на чью взаимность смел надеяться.

Он позволил себе прошлым вечером оплакивать свою не сложившуюся любовь. Довольно. Он собирался научиться жить с памятью о ней, идти вперед и не сломаться, как бы тяжело ни было. В голове играли с детства знакомые распева мотивы гитары — старинная рок-музыка Земли — и звуки иноземных инструментов. Сумасшедшая штучка в его голове — неужели это она показалась Споку такой мерзкой? Если самую настоящую чопорную леди затащить в стриптиз-клуб — станет ли ей противно и гадко? Или она, сломавшись, покажет, что в ней есть восторженного-похотливого-ненасытного? Для Спока оказалось лучше остаться собой прежним — всегда и во всем. 

Слова, которые еще недавно сплетались в непринужденную беседу, падали медленно и тяжело. Каждая фраза оказывалась взвешена и обдумана, чтобы дыхания хватило до конца. Каждая реплика — необходима и осмысленна. Отличная беседа, идеальная для вулканских логиков, прямо-таки образцовая. 

Может, Спок что-то не так понял и просто ждет разъяснений? Если их дружба раскололась, осталось ли на ее месте хотя бы уважение?


	5. День четвертый

_**День четвертый,** в который у Скотти в инженерке побывало слишком много гостей, а мистер Спок получает первый в жизни выговор_

**Кора**

Кора вяло махнула рукой Ухуре в ответ на приветствие. Она никак не могла отделаться от странной уверенности, с которой проснулась этим утром: искать нужно в инженерной, ни к чему прочесывать весь корабль, оглядывать коридоры гидропоники и залезать в стерильные лаборатории. Теперь это звучало как-то странновато, но... Пожалуй, логично.

Еще в пересменку, она обшарила мостик с биоанализатором. Проверила каждую запись, залезла в каждый прибор («По инструкции я должна убедиться в отсутствии подслушивающего оборудования во всех помещениях»). Убрала заусенец пилочкой, завалявшейся в ящике Ухуры. Поругалась с Кирком, тоже бродившим без сна. Столкнулась со Споком, странно на нее поглядевшим. Почти ни с чем добралась до столовой, где под удивленными взглядами взяла новые пробы. И наконец позволила себе завтрак.

Вскоре снова показался Кирк – злой и потускневший. Даже золотая форма висела на нем как-то безрадостно. И куда подевался весь блеск? Еду он взял не глядя, сел на свое обычное место, все также не приходя в себя.

К нему завернул было припоздавший Маккой, но присмотрелся, махнул рукой и устроился со своими. Здоровущий санитар – не то Элисон, не то Элирман – жаловался на что-то, и Маккой согласно буркнул в ответ. Что им не нравилось, быть может, новые правила или техника? Врачам редко приходились по вкусу свежие директивы и распоряжения.

А Кирк вдруг сорвался с места и почти сбежал из столовой.

– Ваш невыносимый капитан стал еще невыносимее, чем вчера. Сегодня уже два раза поругались, – пожаловалась Кора, и Ухура улыбнулась, не разжимая губ. – От Милодара я хотя бы знаю, чего ждать. А тут ходишь как по минному полю. И ваш вулканец превратился во что-то нелогичное и непонятное. Как с ними работать?

– Предлагаешь их мирить? – невинно спросила Ухура.

– Сводить двух взрослых мужиков? Вот уж занятия глупее не придумаешь.

– Но думала об этом?

– Как будто ты не думала. Но я дамских романов еще в детстве начиталась, спасибо.

– Агент Орват – и любовные романы? – наконец-то заинтересовалась Ухура.

– А чем еще в приюте заниматься было? Народу мало, в большой мир нельзя, в сеть нельзя, к мальчикам нельзя. А романы с падда – пожалуйста, сколько захотите, – пожала плечами Кора. – С моей соседкой вообще без шансов было.

– В приюте? У тебя в профиле написано только про Россию – я сначала подумала, что тебе с Чеховым проще будет общаться.

– Я же не настолько в России сделана. Детский остров – слышала о таком?

Ухура коротко кивнула: да, слышала, все ясно. Без дурацких вопросов – и то хорошо. Только вот даже про Россию в открытом профиле не говорилось.

– Кирк приказал про меня накопать?

Ухура посмотрела на неё с обидой:

– Я и сама прекрасно знаю свои обязанности. Я на мостике не для красоты сижу.

– Для неё тоже, – с улыбкой подошел Чехов. С ним Кора уже успела перекинуться парой слов: он попытался познакомиться поближе, с ходу позвал на обзорную палубу любоваться звездами, не расстроился из-за отказа, обещал еще поболтать и быстро убежал куда-то по своим делам.

– Кора, на обратном пути Питер не заглянете? – перешел он на русский. – Я с капитаном Бураном переписывался одно время, ну и появились мысли по поводу его новых двигателей. А я забыл у него трансварповый номер спросить. Не хочу через Флот передавать, мысли... Из тех, которые могут особо одаренные позаимствовать. И знакомство не хочу светить.

– Паша, я понимала, о что ты сказал сейчас, – запнувшись, выговорила Ухура. Кора с Чеховым невольно переглянулись, пряча улыбку.

– А я и не секретничал. Дай мне на родном языке нормально поговорить.

– Тебя кто-нибудь заложит, кто русского не знает, – перешла Ухура на стандарт. – И меня заодно. А капитан у нас сегодня нервный, вместе будем в третьем ангаре сломанные репликаторы чинить.

Чехов засмеялся, выдал на русском длинную порцию натуральнейшего бреда – и все же ушел, выбив напоследок у Коры обещание передать расчеты Бурану лично в руки. Засиживаться не стала и Ухура.

Люди приходили и уходили, а Кора все крутила в руках падд, раздумывая и сомневаясь, стоит ли рискнуть и раскрыть карты. Недомолвки только мешали, но и цена ошибки была слишком велика. Даже не для нее, в первую очередь – для Кирка и Спока. Их подставлять не хотелось. Кора три раза набирала сообщение, но каждый раз удаляла его, не отправив.

Неслышной тенью к ней подсел Спок и нудно рассказал об активности на орбите. К чему этот информационный мусор? «Как вы понимаете, я не могу исключить из выборки незначимые события, поскольку нам неизвестны критерии поиска». Мог бы послать ей на почту, но предпочел явиться лично – замещал личную жизнь работой? Научный отдел исчез в лабораториях, и порой оттуда выбирались выжившие, моля о милосердии и кофе.

Мистер Спок скучал и наблюдал, а заодно давал почву новым слухам. Кора не видела причины, чтобы не развлечь его беседой:

– Что бы вы сказали о выборе, в котором моя ошибка может коснуться слишком многих людей?

– Прежде в некоторых ситуациях я полагался на подсознательно принятое решение.

Спок как должное принял уход от темы. Да, вулканец «Энтерпрайзу» достался если не странный, то уж точно подпорченный. Конец света: он советует довериться интуиции, если она верно его поняла.

– Я ни в чем не уверена, слишком много неизвестных.

– Тем более. Человеческий разум не способен обработать достаточные объемы информации. Подсознание значительно продуктивнее.

Может, это Кора стала слишком мнительной, но ей на минуту почудилось, что Спок хочет в чем-то признаться. 

**Джим**

Завтракал он точно так, как всегда: в столовой, за тем столиком, который он раз за разом занимал для них со Споком. Спок – Джим слышал – тоже предпочел их столик, хоть и забежал в столовую лишь раз. Так было и раньше, до того, как они подружились. Джим, тогда еще только назначенный на «Энтерпрайз», начал вытягивать своего помощника на более-менее регулярные обеды. Поначалу тот отказывался. Конечно, у вулканцев другой обмен веществ и совсем нет лишнего времени, знакомая песня. Но, скорее всего, дело было в том, что он просто ленился, а то и забывал поесть, так привык к аскезе, что просто сжился с голодом, разучился его ощущать.

Еще Спок рассказывал, что у вулканцев нет традиции совместного приема пищи и каждый питается по потребностям своего организма. Может, для Спока так оно и было с тех пор, как он ушел из дома. Может, будет и теперь – с тех пор, как он ушел от Джима.

Бесценная агент опять на него косилась и о чем-то сплетничала с Ухурой. Перемывала ему кости? И пусть бы! В своих людях он был неизменно уверен. Замечательная Ухура ни за что не скажет о нем плохого.

На зубах что-то хрустнуло. Какая-то косточка – виноград? Он заметил наконец, что заказал. Вегетарианский полдник. Джим швырнул вилку на поднос и уверенным шагом страшно занятого человека (хотелось бы верить!) вылетел из столовой. Зачем Спок так глубоко въелся ему под кожу? 

Но Спок преследовал его и на мостике. Да, они были в одной смене, но неужели вот именно теперь тот не мог придумать себе дел в лабораториях? Как можно работать, когда Спок – такой Спок – постоянно рядом?

Всего несколько дней назад он глядел на Джима с бездной чувств. Сейчас – смотрел мимо, сканировал обстановку, и это оказалось не только неприятно, но еще и изрядно нервировало. И как-то сразу стало ясно, почему перед переводом с «Энтерпрайз» лейтенант службы безопасности честно ответил: «У меня от него мороз по коже». 

На мостик поднялась Кора Орват и принесла с собой кучу документов на подпись и вопросов, требующих ответа. Но и Джиму было, чем ее занять:

– Агент, будьте любезны, мне нужна красивая картинка для Адмиралтейства. Я должен знать, что конкретно можно врать и откуда высасывать цифры.

– Неужели вам нечего им продемонстрировать? Да хоть это ваше сияние? – невинно спросила та.

Кору Орват следовало бы прибить. Бывало, именно в таком взвинченном состоянии Джим сочинял неплохие сводки для ударных подразделений.

– Боюсь, его чуть пригасило ваше трудовое рвение.

Неплохо, когда есть человек, на которого можно немножко сорваться ко взаимному удовольствию – и это нисколько не отразится на репутации.

Но два часа! Два часа рисования и подгонок – он не ожидал, что это его так вымотает. Сводки, правда, вышли красивые. Немного недоговорок и украшений – они не соврали в числах, не исказили факты, но слова – слова тоже много значили. Из кабинета он вышел довольный Корой Орват (настолько, насколько это возможно) и спокойно мог идти с ней бок о бок.

А агент не то замаливала грехи, не то пользовалась случаем и вытягивала из него что-то свое, понятное только ей. В любом случае, не договорились они разве что в сущих мелочах:

– Все же про тонкости дипломатии Гаммы-Кью я бы подсократила в третьем пункте, – Орват быстро переключила документ. – Скользкая тема и не их дело. И больше деталей о патрулировании клингонской нейтральной зоны.

– Клингонов патрулируют постоянно, а про переговоры надо писать все, иначе пауза уж слишком будет в глаза бросаться, – возразил Джим. – Адмиралу Штарри будет интересно про Гамму-Кью послушать.

– Штарри? Он же по другому сектору был, его перевели?

– Да, там какая-то странная история была...

На мостике их дожидался Спок. И, не глянув даже на Орват, перешел сразу к делу:

– Я не могу поставить свою подпись под этим отчетом. Факты не соответствуют действительности.

– Вы что-то полагаете в этом отчете неверным? – подобрался Джим. 

Спок за последние два года ни разу не позволял себе такой тон. Что бы ни сказал он сейчас – ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло. Отправить документы без визы Спока Джим имел полное право: он оставался капитаном, именно он отвечал за «Энтерпрайз». Но последние лет десять отчеты без подписи старшего помощника перепроверяли и перечитывали, а только комиссии сейчас на борту и не хватало.

– Я вижу явственное манипулирование данными. Вы смешиваете факты и допущения, а о перспективах сообщаете как об уже состоявшихся событиях и явно подгоняете числа под требуемые задачи.

– Итого, вы утверждаете, что я солгал.

– Нет, я лишь утверждаю, что эти факты не соответствуют действительности.

– Все?

– Кроме того, считаю необходимым сообщить, что финансовый отчет, присланный вами вчера, также требует ревизии.

– Это все, коммандер? Тогда я дам вам другой факт. Пройдемте. Сулу, примите мостик, – развернулся Джим к турболифту. Ругаться на глазах у всего мостика – до этого он не опустится, даже если Спок и считает, что это нормально – вернуться к первым дням на «Энтерпрайз». Он не понимает, чего творит? Черт бы с этой ссорой, но почему на вулканских курсах для эмоционально безграмотных Споку не рассказали, что к чему? Или просто сознание Джима оказалось такой дрянью, которую нужно давить и гнобить? Настолько, что Спок плюнул на субординацию и публично обвинил капитана во лжи и безграмотности.

Джим приостановился на секунду и мрачно ухмыльнулся. Очень может быть. Споковы мозги тоже не стерильны и не безгрешны. Каково это, почувствовать, как открыто другой принимает то, чего сам с детства отрицаешь и боишься? 

Двери закрылись.

Спок стоял нерушимой скалой: неприступным склоном держалась покатая спина, руки за спиной сплавились в каменный замок. Вулканское бешенство – оно в звенящем, трещащем от перенапряжения самоконтроле. 

У Джима самоконтроль тоже гудел. Не каменно, а как сдерживаемое тонкой стеной пламя. Стена выдержит. Это вопрос его гордости. 

И его состоятельности как капитана. Как бы ни было больно – он капитан и остается им до той минуты, пока Адмиралтейство не выставит его с мостика. Злой Спок – о да! – увлекся в своем вулканском правдолюбии. Пусть пишет официальный рапорт. Их первые дни на «Энтерпрайз» были тоже такими? Неужели тогда Спок разговаривал так?

– Коммандер Спок, ваши действия непрофессиональны. Я не ожидал, что мне придется объяснять вам – вулканцу, – что именно я решаю, в какой форме предоставить данные вышестоящему руководству.

– В то же время моя задача, капитан, состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать достоверность и полноту сведений. Ваш отчет этими качествами определенно не обладает.

– Ваша задача, коммандер, в том, чтобы не подвергать публично сомнению мои полномочия. Вы были при исполнении и назвали меня некомпетентным лжецом. Мой отчет не содержит ни слова лжи. Капитан здесь все еще я, и будьте любезны в будущем подобные комментарии держать при себе или преподносить в корректной форме. Свободны.

Спок, если ему даже и было что сказать, спорить не посмел. Четко развернулся, четко вышел. Не сорвался.

Джим остался один на один со своим бешенством, холодным, взвешенным; видел себя словно со стороны. Нет, сейчас он был не Джимом – он был капитаном Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком. И сейчас он запросто удержал бы в кулаке даже жестокий «Энтерпрайз» из зеркальной Вселенной – не понадобились бы камера агонии и танталово поле, справился бы и так. Человеческое в нем получило приказ заткнуться.

Спок готов растоптать все, что между ними было? Не дружбу – уважение, партнерство.

Спок получил свое: устный выговор строго по Уставу.

Коммандер, этого вы хотели? Джим – нет. Не этого. Ярость схлынула, оставив боль и единственный вопрос: неужели нельзя просто вернуть их тихое сотрудничество, без боли и недоговорок? Если способ и был, он его не видел.

**Кора.**   
_Вечер того же дня._

– Это все, коммандер?

Кора поежилась. В сухом списке обвинений и звенящем сдержанным гневом ответе не найти было и следа позавчерашнего тепла. 

К счастью, ее дела не заканчивались мостиком. Джонса пора было отправить к юристам. Без этого можно было и обойтись, но… Но Джонс был откровенно тощеват, сутул, уныл и вряд ли коротал вечера в тренажерном зале. Спортивная ходьба могла бы пойти ему на пользу. 

Мистер Скотт же оказался полной противоположностью Джонсу: яркий, плотный, запоминающийся, с сильными и умелыми руками. Он тоже вроде бы не любил Кору, но больше формально, для порядка. Куда большую неприязнь у него, истинного механика Флота, вызывал Технический центр, мешающий творить и срезающий бюджет.

Кора же Скотту не мешала, только аккуратно расспросила о видео с переговоров, получила неискренние заверения, что виновные будут строго наказаны, а в качестве взятки напросилась на экскурсию к связистам. Скотт растаял – интерес к делам его так искренне тронул! – и, проверив все мыслимые и немыслимые допуска, согласился.

Там ее и нашел Джонс, но был засажен разбирать требования Гаммы-Кью. «Мне нужен внимательный взгляд человека со стороны. Возможно, вы заметите что-то».

Конечно, и без Джонса о каждом ее движении все равно узнавали капитан со своим ревнивым старпомом. Но Споку пора было обо всем догадаться самому. Что же до Кирка – положа руку на сердце, Кора не могла не сочувствовать, но в расстроенных чувствах капитан меньше путался под ногами, хоть и раздражал неимоверно.

…Вылазка к Скотти дала много интересных идей. Не зная даже, за что хвататься, Кора залезла в дебри служебных сигналов – и пропала там надолго.

**Джим.**   
_Вечер того же дня._

Последняя стычка со Споком выпила из него последние силы, но в странно отстраненном состоянии не удавалось даже остановиться и передохнуть. Почему бы не проверить инженеров? Обычно он не лез в то, чем они занимались в свободное время, но больно часто их «свободное время» пересекалось с несвободным. Энтузиазм Скотти полезно было иногда приглушать проверками и небольшими разносами.

Капитану всегда полезно знать, чем занимаются энсины вечерами. В прошлый раз он узнал, что они на скорость перебирают торпедный контроллер. После, правда, Скотти неделю отмалчивался, сунул Джиму список всего нелегального и незарегистрированного, что есть на «Энтерпрайз», и спросил, когда начинать демонтаж. Патовая ситуация.

Сейчас Скотти посматривал на него странно – не с обидой, с каким-то удивлением. Джим стал слишком редко заглядывать? Махнув рукой – потом, все разговоры потом – он пошел в одиночку привычным маршрутом: от варп-ядра к торпедным, оттуда – в жизнеобеспечение, через пульты и лаборатории – в отсек связи. Как перед инспекцией, оглядел все люки. Снова споткнулся о забытую заглушку отсека фазерных батарей. Будь сейчас профилактика, хоть сколько-то формальная процедура – Джим бы велел ее задраить, сколько можно?

Зато в отделе связи все люки были закрыты – привет, Кора Орват, – так что Джим повнимательнее присмотрелся. А куда можно смотреть, он знал лучше, чем агент (хотя куда им до Скотти!) – и скоро нашел то, что искал: в контуре дальней связи между платами втиснулась толстая нашлепка – передатчик.

Кто отвечал за этот щиток? Раздолбай Анелли. Его соседи, Амшаль и Роуз, такое бы не зевнули. Или нет – Джим проверил подписи – Анелли кто только не подменял.

А в углу под панелью скромно притулился аккуратный маячок разведки. «Орват, я уже понял, вы здесь были!» Жучок она спрятала профессионально, но и задачка у нее была попроще: «всего-то» перехватить чужие сигналы, а не вклиниваться в защищенный как только можно протокол флота. Шпион заслуживал уважения: ювелирная работа. Мало кто мог собрать игрушку такого класса размером не с кулак. 

Поправив неровно вставшую панель, Джим снова запечатал люк. Вопрос: кто посмел? – становился все интереснее. Но что бы ни искала Кора Орват, он ничем не мог ей помочь. Его единственная догадка была из тех, что стоит держать при себе до последнего.

Хотелось бы верить, что у странных маневров Спока те же причины. Ведь не мог же он на самом деле выступить против своего капитана? Джим считал себя обязанным верить: Спок никогда его не предаст.

Эту верность Джим заслужил потом и кровью, и пусть они останутся лишь капитаном и просто старшим помощником – даже так оно стоит всей Вселенной.

***

Гамма-Кью Джиму не просто надоели – они бесили, он готов был их возненавидеть всей душой. Он давно бы уже плюнул и доложил в Штаб о неудаче – пусть шлют новое посольство и возятся сколько захотят. Время Пятилетней миссии – слишком ценный ресурс, чтобы растрачивать его на бестолковые переговоры. Но у Гаммы-Кью были технологии и стратегически важное расположение, Федерации была нужна Гамма-Кью, а те были согласны говорить только с Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком.

Полтора месяца переговоров – разве это много? – тянулись бесконечно; истеричные условия и требования сводили с ума. В посольстве ломались как старые девы с диких планет, по нелепой традиции превращающие свидание в торг: требовали все больше привилегий, едва ли не брали взятку бонусами. Они хотели всего и сразу: Кирка в мужья и жены, половину мест в Парламенте, таких торговых льгот, о которых даже у ференги не хватало наглости просить, дилитий даром. Их не устраивал заголовок, формулировки, герб Федерации в шапке. В первой редакции договора счет правок перевалил за три сотни уже к двадцатой странице; половина из них даже на первый взгляд была запредельным бредом. За договор, дающий кому угодно доступ на закрытые территории, в Штабе свернули бы голову без разговоров. Требование разрешить торговать как и с кем попало, казалось малостью – но Гамма-Кью уже попадались на делах с ромуланцами.

Джим почти считал, что в чем-то провинился и потому загремел на эту миссию. Кому-то наверху могли не понравиться его методы и популярность. Он мог случайно кому-то помешать. 

Он проматывал бесконечные километры правок и вспоминал, как плотно сжимались красивые губы посла, когда Спок оглашал очередное «неприемлемо»; как поблескивал вчера от влаги ее чуть приоткрытый рот – она согласилась на приватный разговор; как царственно поводила она открытыми плечами, снисходя и отправляя – ничтожествам! варварам! – новый документ; как расстроила ее отставка, как искренне и проникновенно звучал ее голос, но Джим действительно стал никем, и никак не мог навредить Федерации; как пружинил огненный локон, когда она холодно спорила о каждой букве со всем дипломатическим корпусом Флота.

Присланный из Штаба дипломат, привычный ко многому, начинал терять терпение. Джим и сам сходил с ума под списком уточнений. Орват явилась ровно тогда, когда все почти выдохнули. 

Но вчера по ту сторону экрана эта невероятная женщина снова крутила украшение на пальце, струящаяся ткань обрисовывала соски – а в Джиме мешались восхищение и гадливость. К счастью, посол могла решить, что все дело в агенте. Ведь и это его расстроило, разве нет? Донесли ли ей о ссоре со Споком? На левой щеке у нее поблескивал сиреневым узор – словно чешуйки, налипшие на скулу – и Джим не мог отвести глаз.

Чем, чем она его так приворожила? Своей чарующей красотой? Голосом? Движениями? Слишком хороша, настоящее воплощение всех его прекрасных женщин в одной, и каждая встреча оставляла Джима в странном равнодушном возбуждении.

Его чувства принадлежали Споку.


	6. День пятый

_**День пятый,** в который выясняется, что шпионские игрушки надо прятать как следует и что хорошие знакомые бывают не только у агентов._

**Кора**

Ночью стало ясно окончательно: да, она вышла на след. Пусть пока по-прежнему не было готовых ответов, все, чем она могла похвастаться — это отобранные записи служебных сигналов, но они могли стать самой настоящей зацепкой. Тенью зацепки.

Пока Гамма не кончилась, Кора перебралась в рубку поближе к Ухуре, и вдвоем они искали неизвестно чего, пока от записей не стало рябить в глазах. Тогда-то в обычном — несвоевременном — сигнале мелькнуло что-то неправильное.

— Та-ак, а это что?

— Похоже на установочные широковещательного передатчика, — ответила Ухура, едва глянув на экран. Потом, нахмурившись, добавила: — Только здесь пики неправильные, а после них должно быть ожидание, это крошечная задержка, но ее здесь нет.

— А когда ты в последний раз настраивала?

— Именно я? В ремонтном доке, месяца три назад. А потом… Кажется, в том месяце Уоллсон. 

«Так-то оно так, — задумалась Кора. — Но этому сигналу — полторы недели».

Нужно было проверить все эти «почти правильные» сигналы. Узнать, кто был за пультом.

Сколько бы Кора одна возилась с этими логами? Ухуре понадобилось всего шесть часов и работала она изо всех сил. «Ниота, в чем твой интерес?» 

Кора даже не помнила, как уснула — казалось, просто зашла в каюту и прилегла на минутку. А проснулась от негромкого щелчка.

Мистер Спок снимал с лампы над столом жучка. Вот ей и урок. Она расслабилась: кинула антишпиона только в первый день.

Но этот жучок — такая грубая работа, зачем?

«Они» запаниковали. Эти, сидящие на корабле — пешки, от них ждали ответа. Опасаться ли Коры Орват, чего от нее ждать?

— Если вы не возражаете, это я возьму с собой, — сухо сказал Спок и ушел, не ожидая ответа. Словно для него это в порядке вещей.

Любопытно, да, но времени на это любопытство не оставалось вовсе. Коре оставалось только добавить это в список странностей мистера Спока и собраться на завтрак как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты поняла, что с этими сигналами? — перехватила ее Ухура возле репликатора.

— Есть мысли. Сама понимаешь, рассказывать не имею права.

— Понимаю, — Ухура отпила кофе из своего огромного стакана. — Ты ищешь что-то на корабле, я тебе помогаю непонятно с чем и непонятно ради чего. И даже говорить об этом нельзя.

«Умница» — в очередной раз признала Кора и перешла на тему побезопаснее:

— А ты почему с кофе?

— С кофе — потому что ты ушла, а я час подремала и опять «почти правильные» сигналы искала. А у меня еще работа. И в бету я до этого помогала.

— Но ведь нашла?

— Нашла.

— И кто автор?

— Кто угодно, даже я не в свою смену.

Кора только покачала головой. Разговор выходил не для чужих ушей, и Ниота тоже это понимала. К соседнему столику проталкивалась четверка крепких ребят из службы безопасности, голодных после тренировки, с подносами, переполненными едой. Сосредоточенно жующая уставной паек энсин Топас с завистью зыркнула на их бифштексы и вернулась к своему компактному обеду. Ее соседка только пожала плечами и закинула в рот еще один кубик из фуршетного ассорти. Есть же любители! Все эти шарики и кубики на вкус Коры годились только для перекусов, когда на хоть что-то приличное времени просто нет. Быстро зажевать горсть, залить сушь стаканом воды — и бежать дальше по своим делам.

«Стоп. Воды».

— Ниота, а вот за тем столиком — кто это?

— С Лорой Топас тебя вроде бы Спок знакомил, нет? А это Ни Миртан — она из Третьей ремонтной.

Перед Миртан стояла крошечная чашка эспрессо.

Кора заставила себя оглядеть столовую еще раз, цепляясь взглядом за крошечные детали, по-новому рассматривая успевшие примелькаться лица.

— Это на нее из дальнего угла вот тот мальчик смотрит? Глаза горят, слюна изо рта сейчас закапает.

— Все-то вы замечаете, агент. Ирмди, он здесь месяца три всего, сразу после Академии прислали, совсем зеленый. Влюбился в нашу Ни.

— И ни в чем не сознается, и будет страдать.

— Само собой. Такой искренний мальчик, но Ни уже год с Амшалем из моего отдела.

Амшаля забыть было сложно: связист с кучей лицензий и сертификатов, в личном деле только за последний месяц — пять жалоб от женщин и трое суток гауптвахты. 

— Ниота, — искренне улыбнулась Кора. — У тебя самые лучшие сплетни! Пойдем-ка отсюда и еще немного поболтаем подальше от любопытных глаз.

**Джим**

Разговор с разобиженным Скотти оставил его вчера совсем без сил. Тот решил, что раз ему в руки попал сам капитан, то можно делать с ним все, что угодно — и наслаждался каждой минутой: то, что откладывалось на потом, то, до чего никак не доходили руки — на Джима обрушился вал корабельных проблем. Даже в лучшие дни они со Споком старались не лезть без поддержки в инженерку, предпочитая вызвать Скотти на мостик.

Скотти ушел, но тут же заморгал вызов с Гаммы-Кью: посол желала Джима немедленно. Едва попрощавшись с ней, он упал на кровать — и ворочался всю ночь в тяжелой полудреме. Сон навалился душным одеялом лишь под утро. 

А проснувшись и кое-как придя в себя под душем, Джим с тяжелой головой побрел к репликатору у инженерной, в котором что-то подкрутили ребята Скотти — после их ремонтов машина научилась варить приличный кофе, за которым бегали даже вечно сонные биологи с дальней палубы.

Но только Джим достал биопластовый стакан, из отдела связи выплыл Спок. Не замедлившись, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице, он прошел мимо, но Джим успел поймать его взгляд: пустой, долгий и равнодушный. 

Зачем Спок с ним так? До этого можно было тешить себя мыслью, что Споку также больно и тяжело, ведь пара для вулканца — это почти навсегда. Как правильно называлось то, что было между ними? Как назвать то, что происходит теперь? Спок переболел, закрылся, возненавидел?

Может, стоило еще тогда попросить за что-то прощения? Попытаться объясниться теперь? Нет, Джим видел этот взгляд. И в нем не было ничего родного. Словно и не Спок вовсе. Его Спок просто не способен на такую жестокость, в его Споке должна жить память о том, что было.

Чего вообще Спок забыл в блоке связи?

Кофе в стакане оказался на редкость мерзким, и Джим, не морщась, крупными глотками выпил его как лекарство. Привкус осел на зубах, деснах, встал в горле, но боль в затылке притихла.

Гипоспрей Боунза решил бы проблему в два счета. Но — вот и минус дружбы с врачом — ни одно лекарство ему не выпишут ему просто так, лишь бы отстал. Боунз захочет поговорить и будет сопереживать, а Джиму хотелось бы расслабиться и довериться, забыться.

Нет. Нельзя. Не сейчас

Сердце частило — в желудке смешались кофеин с недосыпом. Зато вялость ушла, а полчаса до смены было чем занять. Джонс докладывал понемногу о Коре Орват. Почему бы не нанести ей визит? Не расспрашивать о маячке в инженерной, конечно. Просто поговорить… о разном.

Деться куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Спока.

…Спок выходил из каюты Орват. На вид — немного уставший, немного виноватый, но в чем-то даже удовлетворенный и довольный собой. Джим привалился к стене за углом, не решаясь выглянуть. Не смотреть самому. Не попасться Споку.

Когда он нашел в себе силы выйти из укрытия, в коридоре уже никого не было.

Агент же сидела на диване, слишком взлохмаченная и взбудораженная. А еще — сонная, укрытая тонким пледом; она не сразу кивнула вошедшему Джиму:

— А, и вы здесь. Проходной двор, а не офицерская каюта. Скажите, это не ваш Джонс с жучками играет? Спок только что снял с вытяжки, хорошая игрушка.

Жучок? Спок с утра искал жучков в каюте Орват? Это походило на самую беспомощную отмазку, какую только можно придумать, но это же Спок! И вальс, каждый шаг которого тот делал в одиночестве, выглядел все запутаннее. Когда-то Джим гордился тем, что знает своего друга и подчиненного как никто другой. Он ошибался.

А эту Орват, из каюты которой выходил ранним утром его Спок, Джиму было просто необходимо вышвырнуть с корабля. Этой Орват, из каюты которой выходил ранним утром его Спок, Джим улыбнулся одними губами:

— Думаете, кто-то из моих людей настолько непрофессионален?

— И то правда. Тогда, наверное, кто-то из «не ваших» людей?

Он собрал все силы, чтобы улыбка держалась, прибитая к челюсти пневмогвоздями. 

— Вы же тоже «не мой» человек. Вот и поладите.

И почувствовав, что на большее его не хватит, он резко развернулся к выходу. Жалок, как же он жалок!

— Да, Кирк, и, — он остановился, но она молчала секунду, другую, раздумывая, на что-то решаясь: — Чтобы бы вы там себе ни думали, Спок и правда только снял жучка, вот минут пять назад.

— Я за вас рад, — выдавил Джим. 

Спок только снял жучка? Со встречи у кофейного репликатора не прошло и десяти минут. Покачав головой, Джим пошел к турболифту. 

Первый день после ссоры переживался проще. Тогда от неожиданности все в Джиме замерзло, и он не заметил боли, притаившейся внутри. Но теперь та звучала все громче, скреблась отчетливее, наполняла тоской. 

Забыть бы… Нет, на самом деле забывать не хотелось.

Он потер глаза. Это все тяжелый сон, в котором он потонул сегодня после милейшей беседы с послом, пары часов мучений и пары же таблеток. Там Спок ему отказывал, снова и снова. А потом таял, ускользал, исчезал — не приняв его, Джима.

Смена вязко тянулась — минута за минутой. После обеда он уединится с Чеховым и Сулу: должны прийти координаты для следующих миссий, и можно будет провести пару-тройку горячих часов, споря и подбирая самый лучший маршрут.

…Может, Спок еще передумает и объяснится — тогда все удастся отыграть? Ерунда, он это и сам знал, но настойчивая мысль вертелась в голове. Упрямый Спок — это такая же аксиома, как упрямый Джим Кирк. Впервые он не был рад этой своей черте, но смирять свой нрав здесь и сейчас?

— Мистер Спок, — его голос прозвучал болезненно-непринужденно. Этот вопрос нужно было задать. — Сколько времени займет профилактика на торпедных батареях?

Спок смотрел по-прежнему мимо него. Что, черт побери, значила утренняя встреча, мистер Спок?

— Полагаю, этот вопрос надо адресовать мистеру Скотту, поскольку это находится в его компетенции.

— Тем не менее, я хотел бы получить от вас примерную оценку, чтобы задавать адекватные вопросы моему главному инженеру.

— Примерная оценка: от четырнадцати до сорока восьми часов для стандартной бригады в зависимости от опыта персонала и степени износа элементов. Также стоит внести поправку на диагностическое оборудование, на кораблях последнего поколения установлены датчики, позволяющие снизить время профилактики.

— Мистер Спок, оценка времени для «Энтерпрайз», первая ремонтная группа, — терпение Джима кончалось. Он и так держался как мог.

— Девятнадцать часов ровно.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Спок. Будьте любезны, внесите эти работы в график на послезавтра. 

Сколько раз уже проходили: не так поняли, Спок просто не разобрался, что делать с этим смутно-человеческим в себе, что делать с настолько отчетливо-человеческим в друге и командире. Джим бы объяснил.

Просто — не в этот раз. Совсем не тот случай. Терпеть и перестать себя жалеть. Приближался обед, а он не закончил даже с отчетами Боунза. Вот только… Запрос на запчасти от Скотти (если судить по размаху — контрибуция за вторжение) — это было вчера или уже сегодня? 

Дни как-то спутались и смешались. Когда он разгребал андорианские претензии — этой ночью или прошлой? Сотни и сотни листов — а куда отчетливей помнились шахматы со Споком полтора года назад. Тогда тот впервые признал, что недоволен проигрышем. Драгоценнейший момент, а сколько их еще было!

Плюнув на все недомолвки с агентским вторжением, он вчера написал паре своих хороших знакомых. Шифровал сам. Орват, кажется, код сходу не освоила и смотрела на Джима с новым уважением.

А вот Спок глядел на него все еще никак. Заглядывал в письмо? Код, который они вдвоем по случаю разработали, но так и не удосужились зарегистрировать, был хорош — Спок так и не нашел способ его сломать. 

Зато Спок теперь мило беседовал с агентом — и пусть вчера Джим и был в прострации, он заметил: новости о ромуланском кодексе не были новостями для Орват. Спок был чертовски предупредителен, когда хотел.

И если бы только это! Спок слишком тесно общался с Орват, слишком близко подходил. Джим не допускал мысли, что это роман — конечно, нет! — но ревнивое и злое внутри скулило и болело. А агента только сильнее хотелось выставить с корабля, иногда — едва ли не без скафандра в открытый космос.

Что ему сделать, чтобы Спок снова смотрел на него? Чтобы хотя бы объяснил, в чем его чертова вина?

Все рассыпалось. Он бы хотел забыться за работой — но вот он загружен по самые уши: отчеты, ремонты, профилактики на личном контроле, переписка — танец на лезвии бритвы — и все никак не мог ощутить себя живым, сильным. Целый день он носился как белка в колесе, но стоило только упасть в кресло — и наваливалась тяжелая усталость, а голос Скотти (полный энтузиазма, чтоб его!) тонул, не доходя до сознания. Джим мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на самом необходимом, даже флирт с послом оставался безупречен. Но рутину он еще не послал подальше лишь потому, что это означало: он стал безнадежным слабаком. Пока держаться удавалось.

Хорошие знакомые ответили на вопрос быстро, но их туманные намеки только испортили и без того поганейшее настроение. Неужели они не могли найти ничего лучше, кроме как написать ему во время рандеву с послом?

— Ни в коем случае, госпожа, — почти честно ответил он ей. — Писал знакомым в штабе, чтобы помогли спровадить эту нежданную Кору Орват. Думаю, я кому-то насолил, поэтому агент пока останется здесь. Но надежда есть всегда, — широко улыбнулся он, старательно не замечая жадный блеск ее глаз. Она считала, что он у нее на крючке — накрепко и наверняка. Если бы он уже не был на берегу, не задыхался от пустоты во жабрах, у нее мог бы быть шанс.

«Признай, твои моральные устои — проблема. И кошмар для Спока».

Сегодня он едва дождался, пока посол отпустит его. Она пила из него остатки крови, остатки всех сил, а он улыбался и просил еще. А потом долго лежал на кровати — не находя в себе сил раздеться, хотя бы скинуть сапоги. Лучше всего было бы просто выпить снотворного и забыться до следующей смены. Но в воздухе и так стоял тошнотворный запах его слабости, а мысли, спотыкаясь и сбиваясь с шага, уныло ходили по кругу, выматывая еще больше.

Час — и он плюнул на попытки заснуть. Быть может, спортзал или просто долгая прогулка помогут? А еще — он прямо-таки чуял — именно сегодня может нагрянуть Боунз и задать чертовски правильные и неприятные вопросы, на которые отвечать он пока не хотел.

Бесцельно блуждая по кораблю, он встречал людей, здоровался, тратил силы и нервы на бесполезное, ненужное, рутинное. В своих блужданиях он забрался в дальние необитаемые галереи и там в укромной нише наткнулся на Ухуру с Орват, склонившихся над монитором. Он тихо подкрался сзади — его заметили, но документы сворачивать не стали, только Ухура кивнула, приветствуя его. 

А ведь подобралась целая картотека! Полтора года записей о каких-то служебных кодах и сигналах. Если судить по датам, сначала была робкая попытка вклиниться в сигнал. Что пишут в таких случаях лазутчики? Ничего важного, на чем можно было бы погореть, да? «Здесь был Джо», «Вместе навсегда», «Привет, мир»? Отправлено в смену Джо Реймонда, смена Гамма, техник по связи.

Потом — смелее, наверное, что-то осмысленное, раз в месяц-полтора. Поток сообщений срывался за день до гибели «Нобунаги». Тогда Джиму как раз стало казаться, что на корабле завелось что-то не то, но как объяснить это чутье Штабу, он не знал. Оно было слишком смутным даже для того, чтобы рассказать о нем Споку. Он искал и следил — но ведь ничего не происходило. Неизвестный враг не поднимал голову до их отправки на Гамму-Кью — после этого сообщения шли сплошным потоком. И имена, возле каждой посылки стояли знакомые, надежные имена: Ухура, Эрнотт, Миртан, Скотт, Спок, Амшаль, даже О'Райли, хотя что бы ему делать в логах связи?

— Кирк, — повернулась Кора, до этого его тщательно игнорировавшая, — а кто такая Ани Лим?

Джим глянул на помрачневшую Ухуру, дождался ее кивка и сухо отчитался:

— Лейтенант отдела связи, напарница Амшаля. Она погибла около года назад. Неожиданная атака с планеты.

Стоило ли сказать, что Лим дружила с Ухурой, и после ее гибели та ходила сама не своя? Пожалуй, ни к чему.


	7. День шестой

_**Очень длинный шестой день,** в который Кора флиртует с красивым мужчиной, Джим принимает важное решение, а Спок вспоминает песенку_

**Кора**

Кора выудила из чемодана свежий комбинезон. Строгий, форменный, унылый — тут впору позавидовать яркой флотской расцветке. Она успела возненавидеть его еще во времена учебки и не переставала радоваться тому, что на заданиях форма ей обычно ни к чему.

Но — она снова вздохнула и стянула пижамную майку — пора было кое-что проверить, а для этого просто необходимо было выглядеть представительно и при этом волнующе. Скучная темная ткань подчеркивала талию и линию бедра идеально.

Луи Амшаль развалился в кресле у стенда и лениво гонял тесты. От этого полицейский жучок в другом конце корабля захлебывался в потоках интересной информации, но знать об этом следовало исключительно Коре.

Глубоко вздохнув, она склонилась над пультом и сообщила:

— Мистер Амшаль, мне нужно передать по седьмому каналу сообщение.

— Семерка — полицейский канал.

— Неужели? А перед вами человек, который в этой полиции работает. 

— Да? — он украдкой щелкнул по тумблеру и неуверенно повернулся к ней. — Приказ капитана у вас есть?

— У меня и без приказа есть доступ, — Кора не давила, но говорила намеренно весомо. — Без каких-либо ограничений.

Строгий голос работал почти со всеми. Амшаль вот послушно выбрал канал в списке.

— И чего бы вам не попросить Ухуру? Она же сейчас центральный держит.

— О, — Кора включила невинно-женственные интонации, — неполадки с вашей стороны. Заодно посмотрите, что там.

В настройках она порылась заранее и немного сбила конфигурацию. А пока Амшаль искал проблему, у Коры было время все взвесить. Известный на весь корабль бабник смотрел на нее как инопланетник, из тех, которых совсем не привлекают люди, у кого другие стандарты красоты и другие социальные нормы. А еще бабник Амшаль смотрел на нее как гей. Стопроцентный, нисколько не колеблющийся в своей ориентации. Когда-то на Земле говорили: «Подсознательно боится узнать о себе правду» и что-то там про шкаф. Смешно, на дворе не какой-нибудь двадцатый век и даже не двадцать первый. Но его взгляд словно по необходимости задерживался на ее груди и холодно соскальзывал по ее бедрам. Его не интересовали ее руки, уши, нос, плечи. В ней не было ничего привлекательно для него, но он смотрел. Она — красивая женщина, привыкшая наблюдать — всегда чувствовала настоящее внимание. Мимолетное, неосознанное, инстинктивное, оно было всегда.

Тестостероновый монстр Амшаль — а что еще можно подумать, пролистав его файлы? — ухаживал за женщинами только для какого-то неясного приличия. Изображал внимание к Коре. Для чего он разглядывал ее, если она ему очевидно не интересна?

Даже мистер Спок не всегда успевал отсечь быстрый взгляд на ее руки, хотя чаще изучал кисти Кирка. Наверное, подвижные пальцы капитана неосознанно устраивали интереснейшее представление. Или осознанно — переглядывания были уже очевидны, а не-переглядывания после ссоры — тем более явственны.

Итак. Кирк последние дни не смотрел на зад Спока. Спок — на руки Кирка. А Амшаль, можно сказать, что не смотрел на грудь и ноги Коры. Все сходилось.

Да, и все, кто нужно, болели трехдневной криосской лихорадкой в положенные дни.

До сеанса связи с послом оставались сутки, и почти все кусочки мозаики встали на свои места. Всего-то оставалось, что прочитать найденные тут и там зашированные сообщения, над которыми аналитики Милодара ломали голову второй день и клялись, что вот так, без ключа, им ничего не сделать.

Только речь-то шла не о том, могут они или нет, а о том, что за договор пытаются навязать Федерации. Кора и так дала им все, что надо: Ухура весь день гоняла какие только можно тесты, так что сигналов накопилось более чем достаточно. Спок даже без намека Коры тихо вскрыл трофейного жучка, надругался над ним как мог и слил свои выводы аналитикам.

Спок, кстати, выглядел невыспавшимся. Роскошных синяков, как у Кирка, у него не было (тот замазывал их по утрам и думал, что никто не видит), но нервозность в глазах, углубившиеся складки, чуть поникшие брови выдавали его с головой. А еще — чай, который он завел привычку пить на перерывах — очень вулканский и пахнущий подозрительно. Идеальный контроль дал трещину, но пока держался.

И телепатом быть было не нужно, чтобы понять, чего ждать дальше: Спок поможет ей найти то, что она ищет, выставит ее с корабля, начнет брать по две, по три смены кряду, а когда сломается, возьмет отпуск и слетает домой. Всего пара дней — и на «Энтерпрайз» вернется строгий и невыносимо идеальный вулканец.

Но это не ее проблема. Милодар велел бы ей не обращать внимания вовсе. Пока же Кора с радостью сливала Споку материалы по Гамме-Кью. У них впереди была вся ночь, в малой переговорной они сидели вдвоем, и как бы оно ни звучало — эта ночь обещала быть жаркой и бессонной.

Просидев полчаса над новыми файлами, Спок вынес вердикт: 

— Ваши аналитики правы. Мы знаем о коде слишком мало.

**Джим**

Каждое утро оказывалось гаже предыдущего. Он добрые полчаса пытался вникнуть в запросы инженеров — и не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдержаться и не сползти в кресле.

Обычно Джим отправлял такие запросы Споку — по Уставу, в конце концов, это было обязанностью и старшего помощника тоже, но сейчас он просто не мог себя заставить даже переслать Споку файлы. Дневной запас силы воли он исчерпал, просто заступив на смену.

А еще вокруг носилась Орват, наконец-то вставшая на след. Туманные ответы знакомых подтверждали невеселые Джимовы подозрения о вещах, настолько засекреченных, что и думать о них не стоит. Списки, которые он вчера подсмотрел, добавляли уверенности. 

И это ничуть не означало, что он будет помогать Орват, рискуя своей карьерой и карьерой Спока. Этой Орват, из-за которой тоже все шло не так. Да один ее бодрый и довольный вид напоминал о потере. Нет, пусть разбирается сама.

Помощник Скотта выразительно закашлялся. Мимика у него была что надо — он вежливо показывал, что заметил невнимание капитана, что ему скучно стоять у кресла и разглядывать царапины на подлокотнике. Заставив себя хотя бы понять, о чем документ, Джим подписался и вернул падд.

Когда Джеймсу Кирку было двадцать пять, он чувствовал, что переполнявшей его энергии достаточно, чтобы разнести по квантам чёрную дыру, зажечь сверхновую, разбить клингонский флот. Когда ему исполнилось тридцать три и ему доверили «Энтерпрайз», его успокоившейся уверенностью стало можно сдвигать планеты с орбит. Сейчас он был бессилен и жалок.

Сколько у него их было, несчастных влюблённостей? Таких — ни одной. И даже этой оказалось мало, чтобы впечатлить вулканца.

Что в его голове Спок нашел таким отталкивающим? Эта телепатическая глухота — хуже импотенции. 

На своем огромном корабле он был один и ощущал себя таким крошечным и незначительным, вот-вот — и исчезнет. Изо всех оставшихся сил он боролся с безвольным желанием перестать быть. Где-то в самой глубине шевелилось воспоминание о том блистательном времени, когда он ощущал себя частью единого, двойной звезды, вращающейся вокруг центра масс, одного на двоих.

Он как-то видел такую тесную звездную систему вблизи, они пролетали совсем рядом; на экране отчетливо различались тянущиеся друг к другу протуберанцы. Тяжело было поверить, что голубая, холодная на вид звезда на самом деле смертельно раскалена.

Но правда была такова, что лучше бы этим звездам никогда не соприкасаться. Прошло только четыре дня, но Джим уже затерялся в боли и непонимании, в обиде. Он не видел в своем чувстве изъяна. Но и Спок не делал шаг. Звезды не встречаются никогда — вот и все. С него сорвали оболочку. Нужно удержать ядро и хранить верность Серебряной леди. И — никакого Спока в голове. Не больше, чем О'Райли или Сулу. И женщины, много роскошных женщин, безумно интересных, чертовски привлекательных. Когда-нибудь.

Забавно: похоже, еще считанные месяцы назад его невысказанная, непонятая еще любовь к Споку добавляла огня, интереснее становилось играть и очаровывать инопланетных красавиц — чтобы потом возвращаться, пить чай, обсуждать новые планеты и сражаться на шахматном поле.

Смена закончилась. Каждый приказ, каждое решение он вытягивал из себя с потом и кровью, а спустившись с мостика, всерьез задумался о том, чтобы конфисковать у Боунза контрабандный алкоголь. В итоге не пошел, хоть у самого в баре было почти пусто: последнее время Джим стеснялся заказывать себе выпивку и ограничивался самым минимумом, уж больно выразительно Спок демонстрировал свое тихое неодобрение.

Стоило только вспомнить о Боунзе — и вот, словно в ответ эту мысль, в коридоре показалась бледная и испуганная Ни Миртан, которую со смехом подталкивали приятели:

— Ни, ну серьезно, тебя Маккой вызывал еще днем. Ты что, опять на лекарствах?

Джим знал этот смех и хорошо помнил вечную проблему. Никогда ничем серьезным не болевшая Ни Миртан панически боялась Боунза, но при этом каждый раз забывала об осмотрах и удачно попадала на внеплановый контроль. Страх не мешал ей обожать лиорский коктейль, который именно ей пить было нельзя. Потом утром она впихивала в себя какой-то стимулятор, анализы крови выдавали обычную трехдневную криосскую лихорадку, Боунз сердился и грозил убить ее сам, проще и быстрее.

На «Энтерпрайз» все шло как обычно. Просто ее капитан чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, лишенным оболочки и бесполезным.

Даже блуждания после отбоя начинали входить у него в привычку. Плохую привычку, ее он победит потом, когда снова сможет дышать.

Джонс в последний раз отчитывался, что Орват работает в малой переговорной. Навестить ее? Почему бы и нет.

За закрытыми — хорошо, не запертыми дверями — работа шла вовсю.

Орват и Спок сидели на достаточном расстоянии.

Один метр, двадцать три сантиметра — личное пространство Спока. Так или иначе, это расстояние учились чуять все, работавшие со Споком, и держались этого радиуса. Боунзу было позволено подходить ближе. Чехову, Ухуре, Пайку, Сарэку. Джим чувствовал эту дистанцию: рот сам собой растягивался в улыбку, а под кожей шипучими пузырьками начинали играть смешинки.

Пятьдесят сантиметров ровно — пространство интимное, то-самое-сокровенное. Доступное только Аманде и самому Джиму. Здесь у него зудели пальцы желанием дотронуться, губы — прижаться. Хищно укусить за бок, опрокинуть на живот и поцеловать правую ягодицу.

И, во имя всего святого, он все это потерял! Все эти выверенные, непонятно откуда взявшиеся точные цифры. Все их взгляды украдкой — пустит ли, не закроется ли? Приближаться, почти случайно задевать рукой зону телепатической чувствительности. Как-то Спок проговорился, что мысли Джима вблизи согревают как пламя факела в ночной пещере.

Сжав кулаки, он мазнул взглядом по Споку и на одно-единственное мгновение поймал во взгляде то родное, что их соединяло. Один крошечный миг — и тут же тоскующие глаза подернул вулканский каменно-стойкий лед.

«Когда все решится, — поклялся Джим себе, — когда все решится, я приду к Споку снова. К черту гордость. Не буду себя уважать, если не попробую вернуть его».

Секреты, ради которых явилась сюда Орват, были опасной гаденькой штукой, нелепицей. Неужели они со Споком не могут защитить себя даже от этого?

Стоило решиться — и тоска, которая не давала ему существовать последние дни, дала вдохнуть; уступила место тем жизненным силам, которые пока толком приложить было не к чему.

Или было. 

Агент со Споком сидели рядышком и разбирали первый уровень шифра. Он вслушался. Возможно, там и в самом деле какая-то случайная каша. Как тогда вытащить эти знания? Вспомнить про пытки? Древний, быстрый, мерзкий способ. Просканировать мозги этим шифровальщикам? Все равно, что пытать Спока.

В том, что Орват решится и на такое, Джим не сомневался. Знал он и то, что сам отдаст нужный приказ, если иного выхода не будет.

Только выход наверняка был, просто они его не могли найти. 

От вечного недосыпа и вколотого энергетика разболелась голова, но с этим Боунзу сейчас сдаваться было нельзя. Шум в ушах зазвучал прилипчивой до ужаса мелодией. «Образ единый не в силах терпеть…», как там было? Интересные слова

— Орват, а вы слышали одну интересную песенку? Ухура могла напеть. Про бестелесного и суть образа. Уж больно часто ее последнее время поют, нет?

— Слышала. С Саады-Младшей принесли? Кто?

— Кажется, я ее от Амшаля слышал, но он туда точно не высаживался.

Спок, сидевший ближе к Коре, чем к нему, поднял голову, задумался и четким движением очистил экран падда от всех гипотез. А затем четко и ровно напел первые строки песни. А когда в ответ дешифровщик что-то ему выдал, удовлетворенно приподнял бровь.

Джим устало прикрыл глаза. Спок ушел в исследование его, Джима, гипотезы. И это было так правильно, так по-настоящему, что он расслабился — и разом накатилась вся усталость, которую он до этого даже не осознавал. Сдерживая зевок, он развернулся к Орват:

— Интересно все это. Как это наша крыса влезла на базовые уровни передатчиков? Кора, — впервые обратился он по имени, — вы не в курсе случаем?

Пока Орват нечего было ответить. Завтра все станет ясно. Это его вина, он пропустил крысу. Но сейчас ему просто необходимо было чуть-чуть поспать, заслужил он это или нет. 

— Компьютер, будильник через два часа, — скомандовал он, и упал на узкий диван, притулившийся в углу.


	8. День седьмой

_**День седьмой,** в который все демонстрируют поразительную осведомленность и жажду действия._

**Кора**

Себе Кора разрешила подремать ранним утром. Кирк, замученный бессонницей, отдыхал чаще, но все же на последний перерыв его пришлось отправлять силой, когда он начал срываться почем зря. Устраивались здесь же, на единственном диванчике, под снисходительным взглядом Спока. Но сколько поводов для сплетен!

Едва она проснулась, на нее обрушилась целая гора обрывков, недорасшифрованных шифровок и невнятных новых данных, собранных ее жучком. Куча паддов и даже распечаток расползлась по всему столу. Дежа-вю: тайные переговоры на троих. По большому счету, они топтались там же, а главный вопрос не изменился: чего хотят те, кому нужно это чертово «в целом договорились»?

– До переговоров всего ничего, – мрачно поприветствовал ее Кирк. – Вы же так и не выяснили, чего они хотят?

Конечно. Все выяснила, не приходя в сознание. Не просыпаясь даже.

Канал с криптографическим центром не закрывался и оттуда то и дело падали огрызки информации, вычлененные из кучи мала. Мечталось о том, чтобы позвать побольше народу – одна Ниота бы очень помогла – но в какой момент они влезут в дикую секретность? Что пришлось бы рассказать? Кирка со Споком она могла использовать, не стесняясь, – это было и их дело тоже. 

Совместными усилиями в мешанине данных начинали проклевываться отдельные приказы и слова, даты, обрывки планов, маршруты. Кирк хмурился больше и больше.

– Чудесно. Значит, цепочку сигналов, из-за которой мы потеряли «Нобунагу» год назад, все-таки начал «Энтерпрайз». Просто чудесно. 

– Тогда дежурила лейтенант Лим, до нее – лейтенант Ухура, – холодно заметил Спок.

– Ну разве не чудо? – огрызнулся Кирк в ответ.

А еще через три часа Кора работала с Кирком – у них красиво выходило вместе вылавливать из обрывков нечто цельное, пока Спок, слившись с компьютером, вводил команды с такой скоростью, что его просто не трогали.

Криптографы швыряли и швыряли разгаданные отрывки, Спок их препарировал, а Кора с Кирком прикладывали здесь и там, но из костей динозавр не складывался. Не складывался даже мамонт.

– И сумели ведь запихнуть свои шифровки, чтобы они наши проверки прошли. Хорошо хоть код с песенкой подошел, – Кирк снова и снова вертел сырые полурасшированные данные.

– А почему они могли поставить такой простой код? Это же просто смешно.

– Думаю, рано или поздно кто-то бы мог заметить, что в терминал вводят странные коды. Песенка ни у кого не вызвала бы подозрений.

Кора устало потерла глаза:

– Пожалуй. Только все равно в этих данных слишком много мусора. Вдруг что-то найдете – считайте, у нас в руках ключ от райских врат.

– Агент. Посмотрите.

– Ключ от райских врат?

– Ваш эпитет вполне адекватен. Это входящее сообщение, получено на второй день вашего здесь пребывания.

И Кора готова была дать руку на отсечение, что момент Спок выбрал не просто так. Мастер эффектных заявлений. Кирк перехватил падд, прочитал вслух:

– «Отдавать долю ференги нежелательно. У вас шесть дней». Ференги-то здесь при чем?

На этот вопрос ответить было проще, чем на все остальные. Шпионить у ференги было легче легкого, если понимать одну вещь: нужна информация – иди к женщинам. Хитрым, умным, ни капельки не лояльным. Знающим всё. Незаметным. И любящим выгоду – для себя и своих дочерей. Почему-то простейший вывод из этого мало кто делал.

Кланы и торговые союзы хранили свои секреты. Но у Милодара везде находились глаза и уши, а вот ушные раковины у женщин ференги были что надо.

Свежие списки пришли за считаные минуты: там и регулярные маршруты, и наглые скачки между клингонами и ромуланцами, и полеты на военные базы, перевалочные пункты и (Боже, зачем?) Вулкан. 

Три сотни точек, из которых если и можно отбросить половину, то это несильно поможет: остальное придется разбирать долго и тщательно. И ругаться, ругаться, ругаться, чтобы не выкинуть ненароком нужный маршрут. Что считать нужным – плановый полет с грузом нейтрония? Или визит уважения к главе гильдии? Мало-помалу список сжимался и скукоживался. Но уходило и время.

– Сорок шесть маршрутов. Слишком много. Не успеем все проверить и закрыть. Думаем, давайте! К чему можно эти маршруты привязать, что вы скажете?

– Через две недели – военный совет Союзников Кроноса. Самое очевидное вроде бы, – Кирк даже не глядел на списки. – Но зуб даю, не оно. Я скорее поверю в Орделианский аукцион.

Сорок третий номер. О нем Кора даже не начинала думать: ференги и торговля – куда уж естественнее?

А ведь и правда – ференги попросят свою долю! Она сбросила вопрос Милодару по срочному каналу. Ночь у него, жены в спальне, что угодно – тот должен был увидеть это сообщение и ответить сейчас же. 

– Что? – Кирк с опаской следил за ее паддом, словно ожидая какой-то гадости.

– Орделианский аукцион.

– Это же шутка была. Что в нем такого?

«Такого» в нем было то, что со стороны туда не пускали, только трижды проверенных партнеров. Как она сразу не подумала? Падд пискнул – и загрузил список на два десятка страниц. Закрытым аукцион был не просто так: вещи там порой продавали интересные. Кора страница за страницей листала программу. Коллекционные камни, древности и ценности, выставлявшиеся первые три дня были, да, уникальными, но не стоили интриг. Оружие? Нет, не то. В день закрытия подписывали договоры и продавали технологии – туда постороннему соваться смысла не было: любая сделка здесь была взвешена и заранее оговорена. Что толку от права на производство двигателей или договора о поставке дилития, если сырья и кристаллов все равно нет? 

Последняя, недостающая часть мозаики встала на место на триста восьмом лоте. Дихтонцы продавали Федерации секрет улучшения дилитиевых камер. Это – оно, стоило увидеть эту строчку – и все маневры посла стали на свои места. Эту технологию можно было украсть.

Федерация не раздавала кому попало приглашения, а Гамме-Кью позарез нужно было попасть на встречу. Если бы Кирк «в целом договорился», посольство бы без выгоды бы не осталось, а вот репутация Федерации могла бы серьезно пострадать.

Технология дихтонцев, которую можно было бы украсть на аукционе – о да! – определенно стоила масштабного маневра. Теперь-то можно было брать драгоценных внедренцев, а потом радовать посла Гаммы-Кью.

Кора поднялась из-за стола.

– Почаще так шутите, Кирк.

– Вы о чем?

Фазер был при ней, оставалось только уточнить, где добыча.

– Компьютер, найти Ни Миртан?

– Отказано в доступе.

– Агент Орват, что происходит? – рассерженно повторил Кирк.

Кора только отмахнулась:

– Мое задание происходит. Компьютер, найти Ни Миртан, полицейский доступ.

– Ошибка в системе. Отказано в доступе.

– Компьютер, найти Ниоту Ухуру.

– Инженерная палуба, малая комната отдыха.

– Так! Компьютер, найти Луиса Амшаля!

– Отказано в доступе.

Кирк глянул на Кору и тоже поднялся на ноги:

– Компьютер, полная блокировка перемещения между секторами, исключение для находящихся в этой комнате. Отмена строго по моей команде.

Потом он подошел к ней – не вплотную, но так, чтобы его присутствие ощущалось и давило. И повторил еще раз, раздельно и жестко:

– Агент Кора Орват. А теперь потрудитесь объясниться.

– Капитан Джеймс Кирк, где сейчас находятся Ни Миртан и Луис Амшаль?

– В своей каюте, в тренажерном зале, в кают-компании?

Кирк издевался. Или просто не любил терять контроль.

– Точнее, капитан, точнее. Я жду.

Кирк не отводил взгляда и тоже ждал. Нашел время, чтобы спорить! Но если поиск больше не работает – значит, эти гады уже переполошились и перевели часть управления на себя. Нельзя, чтобы они подняли на планете тревогу!

Честное слово, Кирк, пока страдал, мешался куда меньше!

– Каюта Луиса Амшаля, вторая палуба, сектор М, – с осуждением сообщил Спок. У него в руках было два фазера. – Вы нелогично тратите время на выяснение отношений.

Скривившись, Кора приняла союз. Под таким вулканским строгим взглядом играть в гляделки было неловко. 

– Люди уделяют слишком много внимания вопросам неформального лидерства.

– Пинг-понг такой, – скривилась Кора

– Выясняем, у кого яйца стальнее, – одновременно неохотно извинился Кирк.

– Капитан, «стальнее» – неверная форма, – отметил Спок словно по привычке.

«Да трахнитесь вы наконец», – от души пожелала Кора, разблокировав переговорку. Технический лаз с выходом в вентиляцию нашелся за углом.

Перед тем, как шагнуть внутрь, она развернулся к Кирку со Споком и честно предупредила:

– В ваших интересах не следовать за мной. Если вы останетесь здесь, я еще смогу вас прикрыть.

– Сигнал, из-за которого погиб «Нобунага», отправил автоматический зонд, – твердо ответил Кирк. – Но ведь зонду кто-то прислал команду. Эта сволочь сидит на «Энтерпрайз». Я знаю, что это может быть, и я хочу знать, что моя команда чиста, сам арестовать тех, кто запятнал честь моего корабля. Скажите, Орват, имею ли я право слушать ваш лепет о секретности и о том, что меня надо прикрывать?

– Идемте, – махнула рукой Кора. Не ей переубеждать этих упрямцев. – Мистер Спок, какой люк нам нужен?

– Вторая вентиляционная шахта, сектор М, жилой блок четыре. Пожалуйста, наденьте респиратор.

Поймав ее взгляд, он пояснил:

– Я запущу в вентиляцию усыпляющий газ. И, полагаю, лучше сделать это вручную: наша цель может перехватить команды, переданные по сети.

И что это, интересно, он молчал, когда она приказывала найти Ни Миртан и подняла этих гадов по тревоге? Она подтянулась и нырнула в трубу следом за Кирком. Что сделано, то сделано.

Кирк и Спок действовали одним целым – как же четко они друг на друга настроились! Даже вулканское чутье времени у них одно на двоих, и они развернулись к люку ровно через три минуты после того, как выпустили в вытяжку газ.

На весь сектор корабля должно было хватить и половинки капсулы усыпляющего газа – Спок открыл две. Но едва они только сняли с двери блокировку, створки распахнулись. Кору спасли рефлексы: даже не задумываясь, она перекатилась по полу, а прямо над ней воздух выжег луч фазера. Миртан, загнанная в угол, палила отчаянно и на поражение.

Кирк отстреливался из-за угла очередями – скорее выжидая, чем стараясь попасть: Миртан спряталась за зеркалом в дальнем углу, ее все равно было не зацепить. Но дышала она через платок. Нужно было только дождаться.

Ее хватило на четыре минуты. Газ подействовал. Она завалилась набок и неуклюже сползла по стенке.

– Доктор Маккой, состав CRx12, сейчас же, – приказала Кора, пока Спок запускал заново вытяжку.

Доктор на том конце закашлялся и обещал быть. А вот Кирк и Спок следили за пленниками без удивления, да и приказу не удивились: оба знали, что их ждет. И оба держали пленников на прицеле – просто на всякий случай.

Маккой без предисловий выгрузил сейф-аптечку на стол (голосовой пароль, сканирование сетчатки – приятно, когда люди помнят о безопасности).

Кора своего спокойствия ради оглушила и так лежащую на полу Миртан.

– Начинайте.

Маккой профессионально вжал гипоспрей в центр солнечного сплетения. Энсин прогнулась – и потекла, как расплавленный воск, меняясь. Ее разом посеревшее тело судорожно дернулось и замерло. Красная униформа передавила раздувшееся рыхлое мясо, обтянутое тонкой сиреневатой кожицей, из устьиц пробились редкие жёсткие щетинки. Растаяло лицо, а в проступившем месиве прорезались три крошечных глаза. По полу проскребла нечеткая кисть укоротившейся руки – не то пальцы, не то выросты.

– Какая же дрянь! – передернуло Кирка. – И надо было перекидышей под носом проглядеть! Завелись, твари.

– Чтобы не заводились, надо проветривать почаще. Говорят, помогает, – скривилась Кора, когда и Амшаля вернули к настоящему облику. – Мистер Спок, когда вычислили?

– Версия о перекидышах была среди первых моих догадок. Она подтвердилась, когда я увидел, что смены больных криосской лихорадкой совпадают по времени с найденными вами сигналами.

– Вам этого хватило? Вулканская логика впечатляет.

– Благодарю.

– А откуда вы о них вообще знаете?

На этот вопрос Спок ответил с заминкой:

– Из неофициальных источников. Капитан, мне было неизвестно о степени вашей осведомленности. 

Кирк хмурился и, кажется, ревновал. Но все же покачал головой:

– Я и сам... 

Спок, кивнув, вытащил из сумки на поясе тонкие перчатки, натянул их и бесцеремонно забрался в вещи перекидышей, одновременно уговаривая компьютер перекачать запароленные данные. Действовал он до противного четко и уверенно. Кора же тем временем зафиксировала пленных и собралась было отчитываться Милодару, но Спок как-то особенно резко щелкнул по переключателю. Для вулканца – хуже, чем ругаться при детях. Кирк, как главный знаток вулканцев, среагировал первым:

– Что не так? 

– У них база в автономии Кьента, Саада-Высшая.

Это была полезная находка, но очень, очень скверная новость.

– Еще?

– Посол Гаммы-Кью – перекидыш. Вероятно, она единственный агент в столице, но они начали обустраивать базу на одной из колоний.

Про посла они знали и так, но база – и это тоже было очень скверно. Это значило: нужно брать перекидышей сейчас, если они узнают о провале, то потом можно хоть всю планету на карантин ставить, следов не найти. Главное – это не дать разбежаться им, как тараканам.

Но как же это сделать? Ей нужны были люди, а все проверенные десантники разбросаны по сектору, не успеть. Четверо – мало. Даже Милодар не рассчитывал найти что-то настолько серьезное. Им повезло засечь молодое гнездо. Выход оставался только один. Кора развернулась к Кирку:

– Капитан, я уполномочена начать вооруженную операцию на территории нейтрального государства. У меня нет приказа, он будет выпущен только задним числом и только в случае успеха. Вы имеете право не предоставлять мне платформу для десантирования.

– Или участвую в десанте со всеми последствиями.

– Да.

– Идет. Информация?

– Я приоткрою карты. 

– Вы поначалу опасались, что я с ними? Неужели я похож на эту гадость?

– Что вы, вы гораздо опаснее, – сухо улыбнулась Кора.

– Спасибо. Вот что. Будет вам платформа. И так получилось, что двое рядовых из спецподразделения слышали о перекидышах. Возможно, они будут не против нам помочь.

– Джим, – вклинился доктор Маккой. – Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Не знаю уж, откуда ты про эту гадость узнал, но скажи: точно полезешь дальше?

– Они с моего корабля взорвали «Нобунагу», Боунз. Мне нельзя не лезть, я уже по самые уши в перекидышах.

Маккой вгляделся в Кирка, оборвал себя на полуслове, закатил глаза и развернулся к Споку – оплоту разумного и логичного:

– Спок, вы тоже знали? Вы должны понимать, чем это грозит!

– Отлично понимаю, но я разделяю позицию капитана.

Кирк серьезно кивнул:

– Благодарю вас, мистер Спок. Но все же, откуда вы знаете о перекидышах?

– Я узнал о них когда служил под командованием капитана Пайка. В беседах с вами этот вопрос не поднимался. Я не мог предположить, что вы тоже осведомлены о них.

– Все на Базе-2 скучать будем, – проворчал Маккой.

– Информацию раскрыла мисс Орват.

– Полномочия агента ограничены только капризами Милодара, а на Базу-2 отправят нас, – повторил Маккой, но больше не спорил.

Конец первой части


	9. Часть 2. Счет на минуты

— Предварительно — согласны, госпожа посол, — отчеканил Спок.

Посол, едва ли не подрагивающая от напряжения, как-то сразу расслабилась, подернулась рябью и сладко улыбнулась. И куда делась ее холодность?

— Мистер Спок, — пропела она. — Послезавтра конец цикла Малой Луны. Это хороший день, в который я озвучу свою волю.

— Вот и уточнили, — Кирк в очередной раз пригладил волосы. — Сволочи.

— Все равно бы лететь пришлось, — пожала плечами Кора. — Вопрос только, куда.

Подсказок не было: ни в файлах Миртан и Амшаля, ни в тех обрывках информации, которые удалось выловить и прочесть. Посол оставалась по-прежнему загадкой. Гамма-Кью была лишь одной из планет союза десятка миров вокруг. Какой из них — ее «родина»? Где запрятано то самое гнездо перекидышей?

Кирк широко улыбнулся и развернулся к Коре:

— Мисс Орват, как вы относитесь к прогулке на Мирани? Скажем, слетать туда на выходные.

— Откуда знаете?

— Я с послом флиртовал как проклятый всю неделю.

— Компьютер, Мирани на экран. Справка.

— Мирани. Третья по населению колония Гамма-Кью. Более сорока значимых поселений, четыре города, претендующие на звание столицы.

— Стоп. Слишком много. Еще, что у нас есть еще?

— Украшения, — уверенно сказал сказал Спок.

Кора сначала даже не поняла, о чем он. Ее-то куда больше интересовала мимика посла. Смутно припомнилось, что, да, было у нее какое-то тусклое сооружение на пальце.

Спок успел загрузить энциклопедию традиций Мирани и уверенно выбрал одну из неброских цепочек:

— Оно.

Чем украшение отличается от остальных, сходу было и не сказать.- В этой провинции только один большой город. Тогда… Зовите своих ребят, а я пока сделаю запрос на стыковку.

Кирк подошел и ударил кулаком по кнопке вызова, коротко отдавая распоряжения. Потер подбородок, задумался — что-то уточнил. Наконец удовлетворенно кивнул, сел на свое место (каждый раз его стул оказывался все ближе к Спокову), проглядел списки и отчего-то хмыкнул.

— Что-то не так?

— Скажите, Кора, а вы их по фамилии подбирали?

— Нет, а что?

Кирк протянул ей список десантников. Смертин и Хель — из службы безопасности корабля, от Коры — трое: Дертодд, Томбстон, еще один…

— Ромуланец с прозвищем на вулканском, которое переводится как «Несущий смерть». Очаровательно.

— И правда очаровательно, — согласилась Кора.

А Кирк вгляделся в запрос и прищурился:

— А теперь расскажите, почему это ваших в списке трое плюс пилот, а ждем мы двоих.

— Ромуланец и мой пилот дожидались на корабле. И я не хочу думать, чем они там занимались.

— То есть все это время на палубе были два неучтенных пассажира. Ромуланец-убийца и…

— Отличный пилот, просто богиня транспортатора.

— Очаровательно. Я чувствовал, что телепатический фон возле доков сексуально перегружен, но счел это проблемой своего восприятия.

 

***

 

Десантникам, едва они добрались, даже передохнуть не дали, из транспортаторной сразу же отправили в док. Последними вышли люди Коры — здоровенный ромуланец в красной форме службы безопасности (к этому привыкнуть все не удавалось) и землянка, кажущаяся на его фоне такой крошечной. 

Времени, времени было в обрез. Последнее, что оставалось — это инструктаж, но и рассказывать-то было почти нечего, план операции до сих пор выглядел прискорбно куцым. За такие непроработанные каракули вместо стратегии им бы троим по выговору влепить: нельзя слать людей в дело, не разведав всех деталей.

— Итак, «Энтерпрайз» остается на орбите Гаммы-Кью. Доктор Маккой, на вас — перекидыши, ждите корабль Службы безопасности Федерации. Думаю, это где-то сутки.

— Боунз, извини, придется тебе побыть тюремщиком, а не доктором, — шепнул Кирк.

— Они же закончат с делами на Гамма-Кью. А наша забота — Мирани. Мы выясняем, где гнездо перекидышей, а потом находим подходящие аргументы для их охраны. Нам ведь не нужны проблемы, правда? — переодетая в темную спецодежду группа понимающе закивала. Так они выглядели, конечно, не так выразительно, но штурмовая форма, которую продавали ференги — стандарт для нелегалов. Для таких, как они.

— А здесь тихо и почти незаметно устраивают маленький международный скандал, но мы его пропустим, — продолжил Кирк за нее. — Орват, нам туда часов семь добираться? Должны по дороге успеть прощупать почву.

— Вопросы? Всем проверить снаряжение. Готовность к старту номер один.

Назойливо затрезвонил вызов по внутрикорабельной связи.

— Что там еще? — устало вздохнул Кирк. — Скотти, что случилось? Это срочно?

— Капитан, вам стоит на это взглянуть.

Монтгомери Скотт нервничал всерьез, и Кирк даже не стал возражать, когда Кора пошла за ним следом — вместе со Споком.

— Так что случилось? — нетерпеливо переспросил Кирк.

И… Определенно случилось. Если Кора что-то понимала в фазерах и капитанах Кирках, то тот бы никогда принял бы профилактику, пока все не сделано по форме. А по форме ремонтная заглушка должна быть задраена. Мистер Скотт на это бы только махнул рукой: нисколько не умаляя его таланты, он, живущий ремонтами, запросто пропустил бы открытый лючок, привычно не заметил бы предупреждения.

Но как только бы сработал механизм заглушки — бах! — удар холостыми по Гамме-Кью, якобы с полного одобрения капитана. Достаточно, чтобы Федерация отдала послу что угодно, лишь бы замять скандал.

— Очаровательно, — после паузы заключил Спок. — Это объясняет активность «Миршан» и «Амшаля» последние дни.

— Простите?

— Полагаю, когда заключение договора оказалась под вопросом, они решили подстраховаться. Я бы предположил, что они прорабатывали две основные версии скандала: с ударом по планете или с попыткой изнасилования вами посла, — по-деловому озвучивал Спок свои гипотезы.

Кирка перекосило.

— Тем не менее, — Кора отошла от раскуроченной панели управления. — Мистер Скотт, это крайне важная находка. Пожалуйста, подготовьте подробный отчет к моему возвращению.

Корабль мягко вышел из дока и лег на курс. Покидав вещи и заскучав, оперативники уселись знакомиться и убивать время картами. Поначалу Кирк приглядывал за своими, чтобы интерес не шел дальше отметок в падде, но потом махнул рукой. То ли не до того стало, то ли забыл, то ли оттого, что его Смертин уверенно вел в счете.

А потом они и вовсе перебрались в отдельный тесный кабинет.

Мирани, о которой они узнавали все больше, оказалась многолюдной, бойкой и разнообразной планетой. Где-то в горах даже угнездилась ферма, растящая дилитиевые кристаллы — небольшие и очень чистые, то, что нужно кораблю разведчика или диверсанта. Дилитиевые кристаллы и дихтонские технологии на аукционе — эти два факта могли очень красиво встать рядом. Жаль только, что по этой фермочке информация не грузилась. Система Гамма-Кью и прежде была полна тайн, но последние год-другой они закрывались наглухо. Кое-что разведка приносила, но крохи, жалкие крохи.

Спок по-прежнему молчал и анализировал данные с невероятной вулканской скоростью. Кора с Кирком переглянулись и, негромко переругиваясь, начали сооружать воздушный замок — наметок стратегии. Чуть более материальный, чем ничего. Но все еще рассыпающийся без фундамента.

Спок закончил анализ именно тогда, когда они исчерпали все идеи.

— С вероятностью 84,3% наша цель — Рад Лим Анк.

— Восемьдесят процентов с лишним — неплохой шанс, — откинулась на спинку кресла Кора. — Вы опирались на факты, о которых знаете только вы?

Известный политик, влиятельный, но всегда остающийся в тени, чуть нервный — не удивительно, три года назад он пережил покушение. В нем не было ничего выдающегося, он был ничем не лучше других. Почему выбор Спока пал именно на него?

Спок достал свой личный падд:

— У меня есть косвенные доказательства.

Кора посмотрела — и не поверила.

— Саада-Средняя. Они — что? — она просто неправильно прочитала. Так не бывает. Это какая-то ошибка.

— Неофициально поддерживают перекидышей. Их духовный лидер благословил послов Высшего, бестелесного по сути. По меньшей мере трое советников Великого — именно они.

— Психи! Эти же сожрут — и не подавятся.

— Действия перекидышей скорее напоминают паразитизм, — невозмутимо уточнил Спок. — Они получают контроль, а потом вытягивают ресурсы.

Пять планет уже выели и бросили, два десятка под подозрением. Перекидыши жадны до ресурсов и очень ловко укладывают планеты под себя.

— Мистер Спок, а почему в Звездном Флоте никто этим не занимается? Ведь об этом же кто-то знает, верно?

Должны же быть симптомы, разведка должна отмечать такие планеты. Пусть не сдерживать до поры — но следить, обязательно следить! Но Саады не было ни в одном тревожном списке. Даже у Милодара.

Нет, Кора совсем-совсем этого не понимала, и тогда Кирк Сияющий сжалился над ней:

— Жители Саады — адепты Всемирного Знамения уже пятьдесят лет.

— И?

— Орват, это старая сектантская планета. Они конца света уже который год ждут и постоянно к нему готовятся. Пока они не высовываются, никому дела нет. А все странности… Ну фанатики — что с них взять?

Логичный и рациональный Спок только кивнул — точно! Сын посла знал подводные течения Федерации и особенности большой политики.

Плохо, что она узнала об этом только сейчас. Но будь она Споком, она бы тоже прятала информацию до последнего. Когда, где он узнал о перекидышах? Уж точно не через вулканское консульство, точно не от отца. Узнал давно, еще когда служил с Пайком? Того уже не спросишь.

А Кирк продолжил:

— Федерация не может уследить за каждой независимой планетой, защитить всех. Тем более, — он невесело хмыкнул, — если никто не просит о помощи.

К сожалению, тут он был прав. Все это звучало так разумно — но и так противно. Она вздохнула:

— Все равно мне этого не понять. Пусть будет этот Рад Лим Анк. Он пугает концом Федерации лет через 30 и призывает копить ресурсы. А Саада-Средняя поддерживает перекидышей и боится, что их планета станет непригодна для жизни. На Сааде-Высшей тоже что-то копили.

— И продолжают сейчас: они ждут конца света и по плану отправляют в ангар на орбите две трети ресурсов, — подтвердил Спок. — Аналогия достаточно очевидна. Есть еще ряд косвенных доказательств. Но все же мне нужно больше информации, — словно бы извинялся он.

Аналогия стала достаточно очевидна, только когда Спок очистил ее от шелухи и ткнул в нее носом.

— Орват, есть ли у вас хоть кто-то на Мирани? Так, задать пару вопросов, — включился в работу Кирк.

— У наших — нет. По этому сектору работала, помнится, одна милая девочка — не хочу с ней связываться, но…

Контакт Милодар не просто скинул по почте — он перезвонил, спросил, в своем ли она уме и понимает ли, на что подписывается, пригрозил даже не выговором — увольнением, если что не так.

— Само собой. Так как мне связаться с ТЛак?

— Держи контакты. Не вздумай просить о сотрудничестве, потом не расплатимся. Только информация! И только попробуй все испортить!

Она нажала отбой. Когда это она что-то портила? Неудачные операции бывали у всех агентов, но легендарных провалов с раскрытием и скандалами у нее не случалось.

Кирк подслушивал с нескрываемым удовлетворением. Гад.

И что-то там после раскрытия перекидышей в механизме Кирка-и-Спока наладилось и пусть, нет, пока не заработало, но зашевелилось, определенно зашевелилось, раз в уж в улыбке капитана снова появился вызов.

Наконец развернулся текстовый экран — да, ТЛак всегда была осторожна и никому не давала увидеть свое лицо или услышать голос. Но свое происхождение она не скрывала, и беседа выводилась на двух языках: стандарте и клингонском.

Спок приподнял бровь. Хоть чем-то его удалось удивить. Но больше — ни разу. Он четко задавал вопрос за вопросом, и каждый ответ только подтверждал догадку.

— Можно поинтересоваться, почему с нами сотрудничает разведка клингонов? — спросил потом он.

— Перекидыши им не нравятся даже больше, чем люди. Мне объясняли, что все эти смены личины противны клингонской чести, — неожиданно объяснил Кирк. — Ну, еще они им когда-то сильно подгадили, тут деталей не знаю. Но теперь клингоны их давят везде, готовы даже с Федерацией сотрудничать.

— Не знала, — сказала Кора.

А Спок, взвесив новые сведения, с уверенностью заявил:

— Теперь вероятность ошибки составляет менее трех десятых процента.

— Это он.

 

***

 

Они рискнули спуститься на вечно сырую Мирани и прогуляться по городу, как самые настоящие туристы — Кирк под руку с Корой, простые зеваки. 

— Бесполезно, — Кора выключила сканер. — По всем приборам там самый обычный садик.

— И наглухо экранированный дом. Знаете, я бы прогулялся по этому садику. Мистер Спок, скажите, — игривые интонации прорезались в голосе Кирка, стоило тому забыться в деле, — что вы скажете по поводу экскурсии? Посмотреть на газоны, кустики всякие — уж очень интересно они подстрижены.

Спок приподнял бровь (еще вчера он не позволял себе таких вольностей) и уверенно ответил:

— Я скажу, что вряд ли это можно будет назвать экскурсией, но участок сада за кустами справа от входа просматривается очень плохо даже с воздуха. Мне он показался довольно интересным. Разумеется, с точки зрения садово-паркового дизайна.

— А что вы скажете о ночной прогулке?

— Вулканцы не испытывают проблем с перемещением ночью.

— А с тем, чтобы деактивировать эвакуационный транспортатор или щиты?

— Я справлюсь с этим с вероятностью девяносто шесть процентов.

…Ровно через десять часов штурмовая группа Службы безопасности задержит посла Гаммы-Кью и ее свиту. В столице Мирани будет глухая ночь, а их команда захватит Рад Лим Анка и всех, кто имеет к нему отношение.

Сейчас они делали все, чтобы вышло именно так. Но время шло — и через четыре с лишним часа очередная схема отправилась в корзину. Люди мешали друг другу, психологические профили не сходились, кто-то из «смертельной» команды шел в расход, пары давали сбой, а операция накрывалась. Снова.

В голове Коры щелкнуло, в чем их главная ошибка: они приглядывают друг за другом, дело в этом.

— Давайте-ка мы все же разделимся, — Кора провела линию, отделяя фишки на голографической проекции.

— Мальчики направо? — тут же просветлел Кирк. Как славно, что они друг друга поняли! Жаль, что не решили сразу: два командира на одну группу — заведомый провал.

— Вы сработались, а мне без вас проще. Пляшем от этого.

Кирк недовольно покосился и отодвинул фишку Коры еще дальше в сторону:

— Я иду со Споком и Хелем, остальные под командованием Орват.

— Так точно, — синхронно отозвались команда. На своих Кирк поглядел с гордостью. Вот точно — гордился, что надрессировал их не хуже оперативников из полиции. Спок же приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Кирка с мягким укором, а затем вернулся к плану: оставалось совсем немного времени.

 

***

 

С темнотой дома в пригороде подергивались дымкой силовых полей — обычная защита от воров или хулиганов. Домик их объекта фонил еще и легким блоком транспортации. Едва ли его включали каждую ночь, едва ли именно сегодня ждали гостей, но в преддверии большого дела были начеку.

Чем ближе к люку, тем сильнее Джим чувствовал то знакомое азартное предвкушение, которое ему, как капитану, следовало бы позабыть: стать строгим и суровым, не лезть в пекло. Может, кому-то и удавалось. Не ему. Не Споку.

Сейчас в привычной рутине последних приготовлений недоставало смутно-важной детали, сперва он даже не сообразил, что может быть не так: ему нужно было естественное, привычное касание запястья перед тем, как сойти в ад. Он успел к нему привыкнуть, и теперь этого едва заметного тепла ему так не хватало.

Была не была. Он поднял глаза на Спока. Тот тоже смотрел на него — с неясной надеждой, если, конечно, Джим еще не разучился читать своего вулканца.

Один раз. Позволить себе. Позволить пальцам скользнуть на миллиметр ниже линии ткани — навстречу подался уже сам Спок и чуть-чуть оттаял от мимолетного соприкосновения, раскрылся и в его взгляде, пожалуй, виделась даже зарождающаяся вина.

А через мгновение строгий и снова собранный Спок натягивал на руки прочные толстые перчатки, застегивал их на липучку, а затем аккуратно поднимал заслонку. Снизу тянуло застоялой сыростью и запахами перегноя, прелой листвы. Он слышал, что в холодный сезон столица становилась мерзейшим местом: стылая, насквозь вымокшая под бесконечными ливнями. Сейчас, хоть было и лето, с темнотой по земле волнами разливался плотный, душный туман. В вечной сырости ни одному дому было не выстоять без вытяжек и продухов, а под каждым закоулком пробегали просторные ливневые коллекторы. Говорили, порой не справлялись даже они.

Главная труба собирала мощные притоки по всему широко тянущемуся кварталу и спускалась к станции водосбора далеко за городом.

Джим почесался как получилось — под маской лицо ужасно потело — и полез вниз первым. Хель, замыкающий, закрыл за собой люк и передал код второй группе. Время пошло.

Секунда за секундой — Джим чуял каждую. В такие моменты в нем просыпалось по-настоящему споковское чувство времени. Звенящие минуты не отмерялись метрономом в голове, но стоило задуматься — и возникало четкое знание, сколько же секунд прошло.

Коридор уходил направо — под проспект Падших Несвободными, если перевод не врал. Метров за сто до цели нужно было свернуть с главной трубы в узкий рукав. Спасибо хоть, что все еще можно было пробираться на четвереньках, хоть локти и задевали стены, а рука проскальзывала по блекло светящимся наросшим водорослям.

Нужный отвод коллектора перекрывала толстая решетка из фальшивого чугуна, запертая на замок. Скрипнули петли: в пару движений робот-отмычка взял несложный код (или просто у Орват нашлась мощная полицейская модель). Аккуратно: на стенке притаилась простенькая камера. Вторжения с этой стороны не ждали, но защиту все равно сделали по правилам.

Что ж, им было что на это ответить. Бесформенный сырой комок шлепнулся на стену и прилип, а потом, тяжелый и тягучий, неспешно сполз вниз — настоящий нарост из слизи, которой всегда хватает в коллекторах, ничего особенного — и накрыл собой объектив, закрывая наглухо обзор. Всего на пару минут, но им должно хватить.

Первый рубеж. Сейчас команде Коры пора бы появиться в воздухе в тридцати метрах над особняком, и, планируя на гравитационных зарядах, тихо снять охрану с крыши. Тут кстати придутся таланты Смертина — гордости Джима, лучшего стрелка «Энтерпрайз». Тот на досуге выжигал фазером узоры в мишенях, умел обращаться с пороховыми пистолетами, какими-то доисторическими винтовками и даже арбалетом.

После последнего ветвления ход стал еще уже и пришлось двигаться ползком, пока, наконец Спок не указал на идущий вверх широкий отвод.

Джим, добравшись по шатким ступенькам до самого верха, осторожно проверил крышку люка — закрыто и завинчено. Он прижал к самой решетке трикодер, как мог, огляделся сам:

— Пять камер, нет, шесть. Стены со всех сторон. Похоже на внутренний дворик. Начинаем.

Тут же Хель выцепил из кармана робота-таракана, посадил его на стену — беги. Службам безопасности всегда были по вкусу бионические камеры, которые — как и все почти живые существа — могли подхватить вирус. А тараканы Хеля были очень и очень заразны.

Индикатор на браслетах засветился зеленым. Пока без сюрпризов. Время.

Охранники — да, двое — скучали на безлюдном внутреннем дворике. Интересно, что им рассказали об объекте? Что это просто нервный политик, ничего страшного? Они подозревают его в грязных делах? Догадываются, что здесь гнездо?

Первого охранника аккуратным выстрелом снял сам Джим, другого — Спок, который своими путями быстро и незаметно подобрался и зажал нерв.

Камеры осоловело сканировали двор и посылали на пульт повтор последних минут.

— Чисто, — кивнул Хель.

Из колодца выходило целое семейство одинаковых узких коридорчиков и технических шахт. Оставалось положиться на Спока. Любой лаз казался безопаснее широких хозяйских галерей и простреливаемого внутреннего двора.

 

***

 

С защелкой справилась все та же отмычка. Оставались еще механические винты — и вот они не сдавали позиций без боя. Изо всех сил Джим удерживал круглую заслонку: только бы не лязгнули лопасти вентиляторов о стенки, не выдали их грохотом и скрежетом! Пальцы сводило судорогой. Последний винт, сначала не поддававшийся вовсе, прокручивался и стремился сорваться. Одно точно взвешенное усилие — ни каплей больше, ни каплей меньше. А сзади выверенно дышал Спок. Знал бы Джим — пустил бы того вперед, тут бы пригодились вулканские мышцы, точнее и увереннее лучших механизмов.

Еще одни крошечный недоповорот, и решетка просела в пазах. Джим перехватил ее второй рукой и медленно отпустил. Готово: из хода вентиляции они переползли в святая святых, тесную ремонтную нишу внутри механизма транспортатора.

Хель остался в самом начале пути, у приборного щитка, где взялся проследить за приходящими в себя камерами.

Спок тем временем методично, но очень уверенно перешел на любимые Джимовы методы, последовательно выдирая и откидывая лишнее. Все — очень тихо.

— Капитан, транспортатор отсюда нам не выключить.

Не выключить, никак? Нет, Спок сказал: «Отсюда не выключить». Что делать? Выйти в диспетчерскую, перестрелять охрану, как в дурном кино?

— Модуль управления — черный ящик в нейтрониевом корпусе. Мне незнакома система команд, а вскрыть его не представляется возможным.

Сейчас группа Коры должна была заканчивать переброску и подходить вплотную к позициям.

— А что мы можем? — Джим с трудом развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Споком. Еще раз оглядел пыльные провода, прочный даже на вид ящик и поторопил: — Ну так?

— Если вторая команда сможет выключить питание от основной сети, я могу одновременно переполнить буфер случайными командами. В этом случае ложные срабатывания потребуют перезагрузки, — резюмировал Спок.

— Отлично. Начинаем.

— Меня не перестает поражать ваш энтузиазм в деструктивных процессах.

— Моя помощь нужна? — Джим снял перчатки. Где-то у него должны были быть тонкие, как раз для таких работ, но до них в тесноте было не добраться. И так пойдет.

— Посветите на схему и удерживайте в горизонтальном положении вот этот блок.

— Понял. Вот она — работа для капитана флагмана.

Но блок взял и положил себе на колени, а потом включил фонарик. Очень скоро Спок чуть напряженно попросил:

— Капитан, пожалуйста, наденьте перчатки и держите свет ровно над схемой.

— Зачем? У меня же спрей, который уберет всю органику, отпечатков не останется.

— Ваши руки слишком отвлекают меня, — с неохотой сознался Спок.

Впервые за — уже неделю, да? — механический и строгий старпом заговорил с прежними интонациями. То ли адреналин действовал, то ли тоже устал. Джим взял фонарь в зубы и торопливо отыскал перчатки. Сложно было не улыбнуться: все в нем, довольное и влюбленное, снова расправило плечи.

Наконец Спок был готов.

— Ждите сигнала, — шепнула агент, которая где-то там, на верхних этажах, тоже нервничала. Тянулись резиновые минуты — Джим устало привалился к переборке, расслабился, слушая звуки внешнего мира и дыхание Спока. Сейчас тот дышал сосредоточенно, по венам тек вулканский адреналин, а разум заставлял мышцы рук, ног, спины, пресса разогреться незаметными микродвижениями.

— Начинайте, — прошипела рация, и Спок завершил команду на подключенном падде.

Сорвалась в протяжный вой сигнализация, снаружи повсюду забегали люди. Стреляли из фазеров, кто-то кричал, снова и снова подвывал перегруженный транспортатор, силясь что-то схватить.

А они только и могли, что затаиться в своем потаенном углу за тонкой переборкой.

Минута и сорок секунд. Ровно столько понадобилось, чтобы найти в доме нужных людей и захватить их лучом. Перегрузка Спока выдержала едва ли больше. Успели, как хорошо, что успели!

— Цель захвачена. Телепорт снова глушат, из здания выбираемся сами, — включилась Кора.

И у нее было неспокойно: та же суета, огонь из фазеров.

— Поняли. Хель, что у тебя? — переключился Джим на другой канал.

— Пока не нашли. Держусь.

Джим с легкой душой велел ему отступать, а сам обработал коморку спреем и расплавил винты, удерживающий панель. Ждать было нельзя.

В комнате никого не было, но стоило только высунуться — сразу же в их сторону прилетел первый луч фазера и залп едкого газа. Еще один выстрел оплавил стену рядом. Джим быстро шагнул назад — и всей спиной почувствовал Спока, упруго оттолкнулся от него, словно вдохнув свежих сил. Прицел стал увереннее. Кажется, попал.

Жаль, что он приказал Хелю отойти, помощь бы не помешала. И, да, так было бы правильнее: спину ему прикрывает Спок, а их всех — Хель. Как и всегда: капитан, его старший помощник, их «Энтерпрайз».

Ничего, в коридорах отстреляться всегда можно. Вот во внутреннем колодце их бы сразу раздавили.

Текли минуты, и охранников за поворотом осталось немного. Они постреливали, не слишком энергично, но расслабиться не давали и в переговоры вступать отказывались. То ли ждали пополнения, то ли еще чего-то.

А потом вдруг исчезли. Сбежали. Забрали своих раненных — и растворились в коридорах.

— Не нравится мне это.

Спок коротко кивнул и, просканировав еще раз коридор, подошел к двери и посмотрел сквозь зарешеченное окошко.

— Капитан, вам следует это видеть.

Дверь вела в тот самый дворик, который так плохо просматривался с улицы. Джим прищурился, но в тусклом свете ночного города за туманом мало что можно было разглядеть. На земле лежало изломанное о ветки тело охранника в красной, кажется, форме — не флотской, конечно же, нет, но Джима замутило. Что за насмешка!

А над трупом парило существо. Пять стрекозиных глаз отливали ржавчиной. Панцирь в размазанных пятнах на черном блестящем хитине широкими полосами прикрывал мягкое тело. Оборки вокруг тела — будто плавник каракатицы. От головы шел хобот — как шланг древних пылесосов, — заканчивающийся хищным клювом с кривыми торчащими зубами. Этим клювом существо умело распарывало труп и вырывало куски мяса.

— Понятно, почему нас оставили в покое. Куда мы денемся от таких сторожей? Проверим парадный вход?

— Полагаю, эти существа есть и там.

— Все равно — проверить стоит.

…Песчаная тропинка перед парадным входом едва заметно шевелилась. Джим шагнул было — и тут же отшатнулся: из-под земли выстрелил частокол полуметровых шипов.

— Шевелится… — выдавил он и отошел еще дальше, когда шипы с лязгом вошли в землю, а наверх вырвались подвижные короткие щупальца, обнюхивающие землю. — Оно живое?

Подземное, длинное и шипастое продолжало свой марш вокруг дома, красуясь то шипами, то ножками-трубочками. Может, трубочками оно дышало — а может, хватало, даже затягивало, рвало куски. Земля на его пути была перерыта — мягче пуха.

Спок закинул вперед, на дорожку, кусок питательной плитки. Пограничник не дернулся — жаль — но кое-что новое вырвалось на мгновение из-под земли и тут же нырнуло обратно. Джим присвистнул.

— Интересно.

Ну и скорость! Транспортатору поднимать будет нечего.

— Что-то мне резко разонравился этот милый садик, — пожаловался Джим. — Воздух не тот. И за газоном не следят.

А они еще думали, почему трикодер видит только биомассу, почему дом так плохо защищен. Да куда они денутся из особняка?! Даже мощнейшим транспортатором «Энтерпрайз», даже если дать пульт Чехову, Скотти, за сколько секунд их поднимут? Шесть секунд или три? Пятиглазым и шипастым хватит и этого. И уж тем более этих секунд хватит живущей под землей твари. Быстрой, ее даже разглядеть не успели. Квадратная челюсть и сворачивающиеся плети-щупальца точно не привиделись.

Включился передатчик:

— На втором этаже автоматика еще работает. Аккуратнее.

— Знаете, Орват, я бы лучше от нормальных ловушек побегал. Тут такие милые пятиглазые собачки вышли погулять.

— У нас было чисто. Так, мы закончили. Хеля подняли. Двое ранены. Семь перекидышей, — сквозь полузаглушенный сигнал похвасталась агент. — Так что с вами делать?

— С нижнего этажа сможете забрать?

— Только если еще раз перегрузите щиты. Или с улицы вас вытащу, фокусировка секунд десять.

— Не пойдет, — сразу ответил Джим.

— Тогда, — на другом конце линии замолчали. — У меня нервный груз, не могу ждать. Я вам отправлю шаттл, курс настрою, потом подберу. Куда посадить, в сад?

Спок высунулся в приоткрытую дверь, оценил обстановку и покачал головой.

— На крышу, — решил Джим.

— Ждите тогда, я спускаю. Больше пока ничем помочь не могу. Удачи!

Джим решительно заблокировал замок входной двери, отрезая от них пятиглазых собачек и быструю подземную тварь. Кора Орват прямо сейчас должна была отдавать команду спустить шаттл. Джим на секунду привалился к двери и закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами.

— Наверх? — предложил он.

Но Спок оставался на месте и негромко, четко постукивал по двери. На звук стянулась целая компания пятиглазых. Они долбились прочными лбами, скреблись с нее клювами, пытались добраться. Хорошая здесь была дверь, по-настоящему бронированная. Но даже она ходила ходуном. А Спок прижался к ней пальцами и спросил:

— Почему агент Орват не встретилась с этими существами?

— Она в доме была, с чего бы?

— Но взлетная площадка ничем не защищена. Энсин Хель выходил через улицу.

— А у него все хорошо, — задумался Джим. — Тварей могли выпустить хозяева или с пульта охраны.

— Вы рассуждаете логично. Но должен быть еще один контур защиты. Вы потревожили существо у порога.

— …и оно пригласило зверей в дом.

— Это логично. И семь секунд назад я слышал характерный звук этажом выше.

Спок обвел коридор трикодером. Сверху доносились звуки: шорохи, глухие удары. А потом и внизу, в подвале что-то скрипнуло и зашуршало — открылась тяжелая дверь.

Они замерли, не дыша. Снова что-то открылось — уже ближе.

— Спок?

— Моя гипотеза только что подтвердилась.

Сердце заколотилось быстрее. Спок не ошибался.

Что теперь — бежать? Затаиться?

— Капитан, полагаю, они ориентируются на движение и звук, — выдохнул Спок.

— Вперед? — Джим выглянул из-за угла и шепнул: — Игра есть такая. Нельзя двигаться, пока ведущий смотрит на тебя. Только ведущих здесь трое…

— Семеро.

Семь хищных тварей — и все им. И каждая — с овчарку размером. Идея отсидеться в какой-нибудь комнате казалась соблазнительной. Но только вот мощные клювы превратят любую дверь в щепки.

Сверху раздался удар, еще удар. Неужели тварь ломилась сверху?

Джим нервно хмыкнул:

— Похоже, туповаты — уже хорошо.

— Полагаю, это единственный плюс в нашем положении, — заметил Спок и стал весь внимание.

Его уши немного шевелились, когда он вслушивался в шорохи, ловил вибрацию пальцами по стенам. И шел впереди, делая едва заметный знак рукой: пора. Джим прикрывал тылы. В полутемном коридоре он оказался почти бесполезен и годился только на это.

Он уже не понимал, куда они идут. Точно не к лифту — тот сразу обесточили. И точно не к лестнице с ее опасно-широкими открытыми пролетами.

Спок уверенно шел впереди, без ошибок определяя направление в полузнакомом доме. Джим едва успел отбить атаку подкравшейся сзади твари — рефлексы оказались умнее его самого. Выстрел Спока отбросил ее еще дальше, в стену, но ей и это не повредило.

Трихитиновая броня, вот что это было! Джим выкрутил фазер на максимум, и это — только чтобы отогнать тварь. На сколько хватит заряда?

Зато Джим успел закрыть тяжелые двери-шторы, отрезав от них хоть одну тварь.

— Капитан, вытяжка, — скомандовал Спок.

Как будто его надо было уговаривать! Джим подтянулся, ногой сбил защелку на дверце и нырнул в открывшийся проем. Сразу же спустился на пару ступеней вниз — Спок нырнул следом и аккуратно закрыл за собой проход. Пара секунд — и в тощую заслонку уже тупо долбилась упрямая тварь. Как хорошо, что ей не хватало мозгов открыть замок хоботом.

Ничего, твари это не помешало. Они поднялись всего-то ничего, когда дверца затрещала и развалилась, а тварь вплыла внутрь. Джим выстрелил, но она только глухо заворчала. Попал? Добавил еще и еще. Поджарить уже не надеялся, хоть бы оглушить на пару секунд.

Нет. Едва удержать на расстоянии.

Отчетливо падали секунды. В голове эхом на безумной скорости неслись мысли: «Недопустим адреналин… Идти, не бежать… Чувствуют электроимпульсы: неразрешимо».

Индикатор фазера подсветил все красным. Заряда оставалось немного.

Спок открыл люк и тут же открыл огонь, но хоть сейчас повезло: они попали в в пустую запертую коморку, не то чулан, не то мастерскую. Спок тут же задраил люк и для верности укрепил парой арматурин, валявшихся у стены.

Что дальше? Триумфального шествия на крышу им не совершить: твари кружили неподалеку, а фазер Джима был почти на нуле.

В вентиляцию сзади ломилась приставучая тварь. Еще чуть-чуть — и те, что снаружи, какими бы тупыми они не были, соберутся вместе и рано или поздно вынесут дверь.

Что делать? — пульсировал вопрос в голове, но решения не было.

Спок впечатал его в стену, сбив путаные мысли, навис, тяжело дыша. Так, как когда-то мечталось. Так, как сейчас просто не могло быть.

— Капитан, то, что я сделаю, недопустимо, но иного выхода нет, — так Спок говорил в эротических фантазиях Джима. И что говорил этот Спок, от Джима ускользало, как он ни старался услышать; что, что он с ним сделает?

Пальцы Спока неотвратимо опустились ему на лицо, и вулканские жесткие мысли вбились в его сознание и подсознание, захватили контроль над телом, над каждым нервным импульсом. Спок владел его сердцебиением. Спок решал, каким будет его дыхание. Спок контролировал его мысли. Джим растворился в нем, видел только логику в происходящем, видел причины. Не чувствовал эмоции, но осознавал их.

Тварей натаскали на движение, но под взглядом пяти глаз Джим-и-Спок замирали статуей — ни малейшего спазма, ни движения груди, ни шевеления волосков на коже. Твари чуяли ритм пульса, но когда они оказывались совсем близко, сердце Джима-и-Спока замирало и не билось. У Джима темнело в глазах, сжимало грудь, но он стоял, стоял, стоял на месте — и хищники отходили. Твари любили адреналин — что ж, у Джима-и-Спока в крови разливались покой и гармония. Настолько естественные, насколько и нарочитые. Их бы сбросить и разозлиться, по-настоящему разозлиться за Спока на такое насилие — но и это не удавалось.

Шаг за шагом, шаг за шагом, они пробирались к шаттлу. Равнодушно, на трех ударах сердца Джим-и-Спок прошли мимо затаившейся на стене подземной твари. Огромная, тяжелая, в комьях земли, она упрямо забиралась на самый верх, к добыче, шарила свернутыми, закованными в броню щупальцами по стене. Она бросится, вот уж наверняка бросится, едва только найдет опору для рывка. Она не промахнется.

Последние метры потерялись в красных кругах перед глазами и гуле крови в ушах. Пятиглазые искали и прислушивались, им не нравились пришельцы, они охраняли свою территорию.

И потом одно мгновение вернулось осознание, тело и боль: Спок отбросил Джима к самому шаттлу, а сам аккуратно, методично, как в тире, как на учениях, снова и снова отбрасывал тварей назад. Джим отсиживался за его спиной в безопасности. «Уходи!»

Твари закрывались от выстрелов, сворачивались и подворачивали края, защищали уязвимый низ. Опускали лбы, заходя из пике. Подтягивали хоботы, чтобы выбросить их вперед. Целься в брюхо! — полезный, универсальный совет. Придержите и откройте брюхо! Как стрелять, если луч фазера вязнет в толстой броне?

Фазер Спока непрерывно пищал: разряжен, разряжен, почти на нуле. 

Как ни посмотри, четыре пятиглазика на одного Спока — паршивый расклад, а сколько их еще здесь, в саду, в доме? Даже Споку не увернуться.

— Компьютер, открыть дверь! Запуск двигателей!

Шаттл заурчал, обдавая пылью и таким знакомым жаром. Вспыхнули желтые габаритники.

Спок опять выстрелил в самую наглую тварь и в этот раз по-настоящему ее разозлил. Яростно присвистнув, она спикировала, вцепилась клювом в открытый бок Спока.

Джим запрыгнул в шаттл. Базовые голосовые функции работали. «Бреющий полет, сейчас же!» — скомандовал он, и дверь начала закрываться. Нет, нет, не так! Кресло пилота — в другом конца шаттла, не успеть! Джим зло пнул тревожную кнопку внизу. Потом автопроверка его замучает, плевать, сейчас важнее было успеть. Шаттл врезался в обиженно взвывшую тварь, и Джим смог втащить Спока внутрь.

— Вверх!

Горячий ураган сопел легко сдул одуревших от жара двигателей пятиглазых. Самому настырному Джим помог ногой и наконец задраил люк. В последнем рывке о шаттл тяжело ударилось прыгнувшее со стены подземное чудовище, но автопилот уже заложил крутой вираж, ускорение впечатало в пол.

Они взлетели.

Шаттл шел чуть резковато, но без сбоев, с небольшого разгона вывел на первую космическую — сколько раз Кора Орват сбегала так с мест правосудия?

Погас голубоватый индикатор атмосферы за бортом, и Джим расслабился. Но отодвинуться от пульта позволил себе, только когда шаттл, оттолкнувшись от гравитации Мирани, разогнался на основном топливе и полетел по инерции к шестой планете.

Все, больше ничего сделать было нельзя, оставалось наблюдать за неподвижной пустотой. И отвлекать себя суетой, суетой, суетой от невыносимой скуки пустого шаттла.

Здесь всего в трех метрах от него сидел Спок.

Не все между ними было разрушено. Но молчание висело тяжелым, пыльным, душным комом. Что с этим делать, он не разобрался, за все дни ссоры не разобрался. Прежде в его мире не было такого, чтобы со Споком нельзя было поговорить.

А еще он боялся, боялся так, что становилось дурно. Какие-то минуты назад Спок был связан с ним плотнее, чем в том злополучном неудавшемся поцелуе.

Его сердце билось у Спока в ладони, дыхание принадлежало Споку. Пусть из необходимости, но Спок силой взял то, что Джим предлагал сам, добровольно. И даже больше пугало другое: то, как легко он, Джим, раскрывался перед Споком, как легко доверил ему свою жизнь.

Он обещал себе вторую попытку. И это обещание он собирался сдержать. Отбросить всю броню.

Пискнул комм, давая отсрочку:

— Эй, голубки, как вы там?

— Живы.

— Ну и ладно. Вас я вижу, заберу, как смогу, быстро не обещаю.

Действительно, куда спешить Орват? Ее дела и в самом деле важнее, а шаттл даже не терпит бедствие.

Спок сидел на койке и не смотрел в сторону Джима. Хотелось бы верить — тоже боится. Его комбинезон отправился в утилизатор, а сквозь разодранную и залитую кровью рубаху проглядывали полоски кожного регенератора. Хорошо, значит, рана все-таки мелкая, а зубы тварей — не ядовитые. А то он уже опасался.

Джим тянул время. Переоделся, перепроверил приборы, все болтал сам с собой о чем угодно. Он обещал.

— Знаешь… — начал он, приблизившись на едва заметный почти-шаг, пересек границу личного пространства. Он обещал себе. — Спок?

Спок сосредоточенно шептал что-то, не открывая глаз. Выглядело так, словно ребенок решает в уме сложную задачу. Джим шагнул снова — интимная зона, опасно! — и разобрал слова:

— …Но меня учили, что нетелепат не сможет выставить щит. Джиму это удалось, его щит был идеален. Почему я только сейчас это понял? Непростительно. Мой Джим, отчего не подумал о твоем самоконтроле?

— Я все слышу, — тихо позвал Джим.

Спок развернулся, оказавшись еще ближе. Тяжело вдохнул.

— Сегодня я держал твое дыхание. Это худшее из подчинений, но ты не выставил границу и не сопротивлялся мне. А тогда я посмел отвергнуть тебя, — Спок путано обвинял себя и сбился, ожидая приговора.

— Начнем там, где остановились в прошлый раз? — предложил Джим и протянул руку со сложенными указательным и средним пальцами: — Кажется, я телепатическое бревно, но ты поищи, ладно? Тогда это было очень унизительно. И очень больно, — тихо закончил он.

— Найду, — уверенно кивнул Спок и тоже потянулся навстречу.

Усилием воли Джим заставил себя не запираться — он должен быть открыт! Раз уж Спок тогда не понял, щиты это или пустота, надо постараться, оголить свои ощущения и мысли, чтобы даже подсознание светилось! На экспериментальном спецкурсе Академии пытались кое-как объяснить теорию телепатии, но с занятий Джим выходил, так ничего и не поняв в щитах и ментальных блоках.

В прошлый раз дело оказалось в тайнах. Да и сейчас Джим скукоживался и почти закрывался, какой-то неуверенной, побитой частью себя ожидая повторения того кошмара, в котором вяз всю неделю.

— Спок, — слабо позвал он. Коснулся и снова закрыл глаза, выискивая это несчастное что-то. По спине пробежал мерзкий холодок, но Джим гнал от себя противное чувство дежа-вю. — Спок?

— Я чувствую тебя. Наконец-то, — с легким нажимом Спок скользнул пальцами к первым фалангам, и в этот простой жест показался верхом чувственности. Не разрывая контакта кожи к коже, Спок уверенно вел линию вверх по руке, и тогда напряжение Джима разрядилось короткой, едва осязаемой вспышкой в сознании. Он бы и не заметил, если бы не был так сосредоточен на ощущениях.

Заметил ее и Спок, поймал своими телепатическими рецепторами. Учуял — и улыбнулся. Спок умел улыбаться, но Джим уже не ждал, что когда-нибудь снова увидит сумасшедшую, счастливую улыбку на этих губах.

— Джим, ты чувствуешь меня, — он не спрашивал, но Джим все равно кивнул в ответ, а холод тут же разлетелся под вспышкой восторга.

Пальцы Спока пробежались обратно, погладили ребро ладони и прижались к горячо бьющейся венке на запястье, но покалывало не кожу, а голые нервы. И Джим теперь точно слышал телепатический шепот в голове, только пока не умел разбирать в нем слова.

Щекотка прокралась к большому пальцу и сладко закружила по подушечке, гладя и изучая. Вулканские ласки оказались такими странными, вроде бы ничего особенного — но становилось все жарче. Подумаешь — скользнуть к безымянному пальцу, едва заметно коснуться его с мизинцем. Ничего такого, но Джиму уже отчетливо не хватало воздуха.

«Очаровательно, куда уж…» — еще подумал он, но задохнулся и сбился, когда телепатическая волна прокатилась расплавленным возбуждением по всему телу. Не успели опасть искры под веками, как его кисть обхватили жадные ладони, а до пальцев аккуратно дотронулась влага. Не веря, Джим распахнул глаза. Спок, стоя перед ним на коленях, потерявшись в удовольствии, жадно вылизывал подушечки его пальцев. Жаркий невнятный шепот в голове обрел плоть и смысл: Спок находил его рельефные отпечатки пальцев вызывающими, восхитительными и даже развратными.

Свободной рукой Джим отчаянно сжал бледную кисть Спока, но тот только дернулся, еще сильнее вцепившись в руку Кирка пальцами, губами.

— Спок! — слова не складывались, Джим и сам не знал, что ему нужно.

От слов тот выпал из транса и чуть отодвинулся. Руку так и не смог выпустить, только ослабил хватку и постарался восстановить контроль. Даже на непритязательный взгляд Джима получалось не очень: зеленоватые пятна на щеках не сходили, глаза все так же блестели, кончик уха едва заметно подергивался.

— Спок, — в этот раз с нажимом повторил Джим. — Не надо контроля.

— Тхила, — горячо зашептал Спок. — Я — Вулкан, моя плоть — Вулкан. Я должен был знать, что мои желания станут слишком сильны, а я — так слаб.

Джим позволил себе мгновение раздумий — не о себе. Сам он точно хотел Спока как угодно. И помнил черную зависть к Т'Принг, которой должен был достаться такой Спок — натянутый в нетерпении, неспособный сдерживаться. Сможет ли Спок уважать себя такого? Сможет — решил Джим. Его избранник — сильный. Примет и поймет.

— Ты — Вулкан, — согласился он. — Покажи мне, как это.

Спок, все еще стоящий перед ним на коленях, закрыл глаза, словно медитируя. Расслабленная поза могла бы даже обмануть, но его сердцебиение отзывалось в Джиме отчетливее собственного, от кончиков пальцев по телу растекалась магма вместо крови. И это просто от касания, с ума сойти!

Спок вновь прижался к его руке, пробуя поцеловать так, как это делают люди, губами. Сначала — неловко, щекоча кожу, очень скоро — голодно впиваясь в запястье.

Губы мягко вжимались в тонкую кожу, зубы прикусывали, даже угрожали.

Свободной рукой Джим потянулся к лицу Спока, и тот доверчиво потерся щекой о ладонь, чуть задевая содранную кожу. Какой там контроль! Спок терся, терся, терся о его руку — и от напряжения телепатические узлы звенели, Джим слышал отголоски, всполохи не своего голодного возбуждения; оно пробиралось по мышцам, по нервам, по костям и сухожилиям прямо в голову, пульсировало жаркой кровью в венах.

Незнакомо покалывали кончики пальцев — больше! Ему нужно больше! 

Когда Спок начал покусывать фаланги, это ощутилось движениями голодных губ на члене. Видение обожгло, и Джим постарался передать его.

Этого хватило: Спок сгреб его за бедра, каким-то хитрым броском опрокинул на койку и навис сверху — пожирающий взгляд отозвался в зацелованных пальцах. В глазах Спока и вправду был вулкан: переполненный, налитый кипящей лавой до краев.

Стоило бы остеречься — но как удержаться от соблазна? Даже догадываясь, во что ему это выльется, зная, что бесконтрольная вулканская сила попросту опасна — Джим потянулся к запястью, туда, где задрался рукав, пальцами поцеловал тонкую кожу. Спок дернулся всем телом, с шумом вдохнул — и левой рукой сковал запястья Джиму над головой. И это… ощущалось!

Рука к руке, жесткая хватка; пальцам осталось немного свободы — как раз чтобы скользнуть по напряженным, сжавшимся пальцам Спока. Он дикого — не своего — возбуждения поджались яйца.

Он повторил движение, потерся между мизинцем и безымянным. Спок беспомощно упал сверху, но хватку не разжал. Ртом он хватал воздух и держался на грани, но все же пока еще — держался. А отдышавшись, снова поднялся над Джимом, перехватил его руки так, чтобы лишить даже призрачной свободы, и долго — целые секунды! — вглядывался, глаза в глаза. Что он там искал, сомнения? К черту!

По всему телу, по нервам, по сосудам, по волоскам на коже текло жадное напряжение. Подушечки пальцев мягко закружили по губам, обозначая контур, едва касаясь, заставляя прочувствовать неровность собственной кожи, линию верхней губы, складки приминаемой пересохшей кожи. Снова и снова, тщательно и методично — как всё, что делал Спок. Все жёстче, захватывая и сдвигая всю губу, ненароком задевая зубы. Джим вслушивался в ощущения, забив на телепатию, ловя простое человеческое возбуждение от вулканского разврата. Что споковские жесты — разврат, он не сомневался.

Какие вообще могли быть сомнения, когда он, все еще одетый, уже сходил с ума от того, как Спок прижимал его к кровати, проводил языком у него между пальцами? Это было как угодно, но уж точно не скучно и благопристойно.

Пальцы Спока впечатались в контактные точки, соединяя мысли еще теснее. Но в голове Джима горячо пульсировала одна-единственная: завалить. Овладеть. Хоть что-нибудь, сейчас же.

Или это были мысли Спока? Тот обозначил свой вес сверху, вжал в жесткий матрас:

— Хотите доминировать? Ваша роль в союзе со мной — быть снизу и только снизу.

— Но я… — еще попробовал зачем-то возразить Джим.

— Вы хотите сказать, что вы капитан? Тогда вам следовало оставить наши отношения в рамках служебных. Теперь ваша единственная альтернатива — принять это.

Нечестно. Спок подслушал его тайные желания. Грязный прием: альтернативы этому не было с самого начала, а слова звучали эхом желаний из самой глубины.

Джим выдохнул — и отпустил последнее напряжение. Да, принять. Полностью раскрыться для Спока. Чтобы тот отметил его своим.

И Спок сидел на нем верхом и жадно глядел на его губы — как Джим мечтал о поцелуе, о сухих губах на его! — но ничего не делал, все еще ничего не делал. Пульсация в горящих точках на лице нарастала, и когда Джим уже почти сошел с ума от нетерпения, Спок невесомо провел пальцами ему по верхней губе.

Джим вцепился в покрывало. Невыносимо!

— Вы полагаете это логичным, мистер Спок? — выдавил он, сдерживая жалкий стон.

— Не только логичным, но и единственно возможным, — шепнул ему сухим жаром Спок, прижимая еще сильнее пальцы к его губам, раздвигая их, заставляя замолчать.

Джим еще рискнул поиграть: дразня, прикусил-таки фалангу возле ногтя. Но безумная жажда обладания, стекавшая с пальцев Спока к вискам, выжигала сопротивление, оставляла одно лишь желание, слишком большое, чтобы быть только его.

Это — их общее, одному ему не выдержать, и он мыслями, инстинктами потянулся к Споку. Ощущение Спока внутри себя: пальцы, тело, разум — слишком много, чтобы вынести, слишком много для одного. Поиски второго себя сводили с ума, и когда Джим уже скулил — он скулил? — пустой, переполненный неразделенными ощущениями, из каната нервов выткалась нить, соединяя и открывая другого полностью.

Облегчение, чистые эмоции, обжигающие новую связь, рухнули на него, и он не выдержал. Он еще чувствовал, как вплавились в контактные точки на лице пальцы Спока, как невыносимо-сильно чувствовал все его Спок — и уже не помнил, как отключился и уснул. Как сквозь туман до него доносились нежные прикосновения, тепло, биение двух сердец, ровный и логичный ряд ленивых, неспешных мыслей, иногда сбивающихся с шага. Приходить в себя не хотелось, но Спок почувствовал пробуждение, и по коже тихим шепотом пробежали воспоминания о воссоединении и легкое волнение. Телепатическая связь давала такие возможности, что удержаться и не проверить их было невозможно. Джим намеренно громко подумал о пальцах Спока, влажных от его, Джимова, пота — Спок медленно вдохнул, заставив сердце биться в прежнем ритме.

«Джим!»

Флирт с этой связью переходил на новый уровень. Волна возбуждения Спока задела и Джима, чересчур сильно для его насквозь вытраханного мозга.

Кстати, интересно! Джим и раньше как-то подозревал, что секс со Споком окажется уникален, но все же он ни на мгновение не почувствовал ожидаемого трения, тех ритмичных движений, о которых мечталось и которые неплохо представлялись одинокими ночами. Он открыл глаза и скосил взгляд вниз. Кажется, Спок не кончал. Если подумать, то стояло ли у него вообще?

— Вы ожидали, что я наброшусь и оттрахаю? Кажется, люди говорят именно так, — голос Спока звучал ровно, но едва заметная улыбка на губах так отличалась от того, что видел Джим прежде. — Тхила, вулканцы вне пон-фарра в основном стерильны, а потому желание совокупиться не является доминантой. Тем важнее ментальная связь и удержание партнера. Сейчас мои половые органы менее чувствительны, чем пальцы.

Наверное, в мыслях Джима так явственно слышалось подсознательное разочарование, что Спок не смог удержаться от того, чтобы разгладить ему складку между бровями.

— Ты не мог знать. Это не та информация, которую мой народ раскрывает иноземцам. Когда связь окрепнет и стабилизируется, обещаю, ты получишь все, что пожелаешь.

Если такое безумное слияние — это только новорожденная связь, что же будет?

Спок покачал головой:

— Не новорожденная. Между нами была связь, какая устанавливается между братьями или товарищами по оружию. Полагаю, ее создало мое восхищение твоим разумом. Мне следовало бы просить прощения, но твой разум принял ее. Теперь связь переродилась и напитались желанием. И… животная часть оказалась чрезвычайно сильна.

Это точно. Стоило только подумать о диком Споке — и мысли принимали совершенно определенный оборот.

С молчанием в воздух между ними прокралась странная неловкость. Не от сожалений, конечно же нет. Просто легкие дуновения чужих мыслей в голове, эхо восхищения и восторга делали Джима беззащитным. Потом он непременно научится черпать в этой их связи силу, но не сразу. Слишком интимным, слишком близким и новым это все было. В голову прокралась шальная мысль:

— Знаешь, а эти вулканские ментальные штуки хороши, когда места нет. Ну, если не получается уединиться, тонкие стены, люди кругом. Вроде как все прилично, невинно и тихо, но на деле…

— Не тихо. Джим, ты кричал, — выдохнул теплом ему по позвоночнику Спок.

Смутившись еще больше, Джим поднялся с койки и подошел и иллюминатору. Только пустота и звезды — ни Мирани (жить им долго и в процветании!), ни планет, ни кораблей. Ни, конечно, Гаммы-Кью, где столбы света тесных городов пробивали атмосферу, а на низкой орбите покачивался непомерно громадный спутник, окруженный свитой вырванных гравитацией астероидов.

В отражении он увидел себя — со следами тяжелой недели на лице, в мелких синяках после штурма, с чёткими отпечатками пальцев у скул, наливающимися синевой. Усмехнулся:

— Красавец еще тот.

— Джим. Ты прекрасен в любые моменты.

Спок и прежде делал ему комплименты — в своей суховатой манере, крайне логично и обоснованно. Его капитанским достижениям, шахматным талантам, да даже интуиции. Но никогда — внешности, и это оказалось чертовски приятно и неловко, хотя уж ему-то — Джеймсу Кирку! — заслуженные комплименты говорили и не раз, да и принимать их он умел. Но сейчас только улыбнулся, смущаясь восхищенного взгляда:

— Спасибо.

И искренне добавил:

— Ты тоже, — «…достоин восхищения, прекрасен, чертовски, чертовски привлекателен».

— Джим, я бесконечно ценю твою любовь, но внешность — не то, в чем я считаю комплименты обоснованными.

— Интересно, — Джим как-то и раньше знал, что Спок не красуется у зеркала, но именно теперь ему стало по-настоящему любопытно, — и что же про твою внешность говорили?

— Вулканцы отказались от оценки внешности.

— Но все же?

— Но все же, если брать классические стандарты эстетической привлекательности времен Сурака, моя внешность… далека от этих стандартов, — с неохотой признал Спок.

— Да ладно? — может, Джим что-то не так понял? Эти брови, пальцы, строгая линия носа, губы, сиреневатый оттенок век и умные глаза. Да какие же там стандарты?! — Кого тогда можно назвать красивым?

— Ты помнишь Стонна?

Джим помнил, конечно же помнил.

— Не говори мне только, что…

— Лицо Стонна похоже на лица статуй в старой части Ши-Кхара. Моя нареченная всегда ценила прекрасное.

В два шага Джим вернулся к Споку и склонился над ним, глядя в глаза и стараясь думать в связь:

— Ты — прекраснейшее в моей жизни. Даже не думай спорить и сомневаться.

Такой Спок наполнял его новыми силами. Джим желал, в самом деле желал бросить весь Млечный путь к его ногам — и у него бы получилось. Чувствовал себя он на удивление бодро, подозрительно бодро. И дело было не только в связи, восторге и телепатии. Он все же спросил:

— Сколько я проспал?

— Около шестнадцати часов. Я не стал тебя будить. Ты не высыпался в том числе и по моей вине.

— Мог бы и разбудить, — недовольно буркнул Джим. — Не скучал?

Спок тепло посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

— Мне не было скучно. Я мог наблюдать за твоим сном. И анализировать нашу, — он замялся на мгновение, — проблему.

— Проблему? — Джим оценил иронию. — Мне вот что интересно: там, в особняке, почему все так странно было, зачем этот зоопарк? Почему не снайперы, не огневой контур, не дроны, не сигнализация хотя бы?

— На этот вопрос у меня есть ответ. Мирани — мирная планета, капитан. Политику, охраняющему свою резиденцию нетрадиционными способами, народ доверять не будет.

— Нетрадиционными зверьками можно, значит, — Джим снова подошел к окну. Он снова чувствовал в себе силу, желание двигаться, быть среди людей, принимать решения. Жаль, в узком шаттле некуда было деться, оставалось только думать, собирать воедино все факты и обдумывать решения.

Эти мысли так его увлекли, что когда он оторвал взгляд от черноты перед глазами — звездное небо всегда помогало сосредоточиться — Спок сидел уже на краю койки, сложив руки в хитрый вулканский жест. Но не медитировал, точно нет. Читать причину волнения Джим уже научился.

Их отношения и их корабль. Увидят ли их отношения все вокруг? Что узнаю, что подумают? Джим не хотел прятаться и стыдиться, но и выпячивать их связь не видел нужды: Спок был для него, а не для его гордыни. У кого есть глаза — те видели все с самого начала.

И одно оставалось неизменно: даже когда Спок его так больно не чувствовал, Джим гордился Споком. И ради этого плевал на свою гордыню, плевал на свой страх. К чему б ни привели их отношения, что бы ни решило Адмиралтейство по поводу их неуставных отношений — это было незыблемо.

Если он сейчас струсит — что останется от него?

— Спок, я тебя знаю. Не смей предлагать все закончить.

— Не посмею, — твердо ответил Спок, и этого было достаточно.

В самом деле достаточно.

— Почему ты сомневался во мне?

— Вы всегда были довольно сдержаны в выражении свои чувств, — неохотно ответил Спок и, прежде чем Джим успел удивиться, не поверить сказанному — как, он?! Холоден? Когда он открыто ухаживал и заигрывал! — прежде чем Джим успел сказать об этом, Спок быстро подошел к пульту и принял вызов. Снова эта Кора Орват и ее таланты!

— …Хорошо, агент. Мы готовы подняться на борт.

Автопилот шаттла мягко пристыковал их к кораблю Орват. Зашипел воздух в шлюзах, и тут Джим вспомнил еще одно:

— Спо-ок, что ты там говорил про то, что моя роль быть только снизу?

Спок, глядя мимо Джима, встал еще ровнее, одернул рубашку, заложил руки за спину и ровно произнес:

— Думаю, этот вопрос следует обсудить позже, капитан.

 

***

— Спок, вам надо это увидеть! — с порога заявил доктор Маккой.

Кора, как вернулась, повидаться с ним не успела — по корабельной сети тот сердито доложил, что перекидышей сдал и очень просил не лезть под руку. 

— Пока вас не было, я у Амшаля взял кровь. Как-то ведь они прятались на анализах. Оказывается, они запускали нанозонды в кровь. Таких еще никто не видел, когда показал Скотти, он от восторга чуть не заплакал. Потому на экспресс-анализах кровь и казалась почти человеческой. А потом зонды разрушаются за считанные минуты: если сразу их не нашел, то увидишь симптомы атипичной криосской лихорадки, Джим, ну ты представляешь себе! Теперь я понимаю, почему мне не давали этой лихорадкой заниматься! С подробными анализами такое не сработает, конечно, но их и делают редко, наверное, что-то у них на этот случай придумано.

Спок с быстро проглядел выкладки и кивнул:

— Интересная технология, благодарю. А вы выяснили, как они возобновляют зонды в крови? Судя по вашим результатам, в крови они живут не более четырех дней, а реплицировать их невозможно.

Скотт покачал было головой, но его перебил Кирк:

— Боунз, а как их запускают-то в кровь?

— Могли бы обычным гипоспреем. Только вот кто даст пронести на корабль непонятные лекарства? 

Тут что-то переключилось в голове Спока:

— Проверьте аптечку лейтенанта Миртан. Полагаю, вы найдете там достаточно ампул в заводской упаковке. Вероятно, из безрецептурного набора: базовые стимуляторы, релаксанты, желудочные.

— Стимуляторы, — уверенно сказал Кирк. — Миртан их постоянно колола.

Кора едва успевала следить за ходом мысли. Как быстро, боги, как быстро! Вот она, лучшая команда флота в действии! Потупившись, молчали двое из Службы безопасности Федерации — их отдел нанозонды не засек.

— Джим, угадал. Четыре блока, это на целый взвод.

Кора тут же потянулась со сканером к пачке:

— Заводская фасовка, защита в порядке, официальная партия, доехала официальными путями.

— А по номеру партии… — начал было Кирк.

— Проверяю. Сделано на каком-то мелком заводе, я такой не знаю… Ух ты, в шаге от Саады!

— Опять она.

— А заводик… — информация подбиралась раздражающе-медленно, банки и транспортники не спешили отдавать свои секреты. — О! Прекрасно, — пропела Кора. — Просто прекрасно. Восхитительная дрянь — и все мне в личное дело. Да, и все тут ясно. И идиотская секретность эта понятна.

— Зато мне все еще ничего не понятно, — Кирк хмуро поглядел на загрузившуюся сводку завода, длинные списки счетов, поставок. Спок — тоже хмуро. Понимала пока только сама Кора, и удивлялась тому, что люди, хоть и ведут дела через подставные фирмы, все равно зачем-то пользуются старыми счетами. Кто-то поторопился — и кто-то попался.

— А! Вам это ни о чем не говорит, но я эти анонимные счета хорошо помню. Адмирал Штарри. Мы его одно время подозревали в торговле оружием, но доказательств не нашлось и дело замяли. Мелочь по сравнению с этим. Лучше бы тогда договорился по-хорошему.

— И с секретностью палку не перегибал, — мрачно заметил Кирк.

А секретность ведь действительно была дурацкая. Как в какой-нибудь Ромуланской империи, вытащенная из зеркальной Вселенной. Сколько опасных мест и инопланетной дряни есть в космосе, но о ней рассказывают хотя бы капитанам. Всегда ведутся списки, карты и рейтинги. Иногда приходилось закрывать целые планеты. В самых секретных отделах хоронили опасные технологии. А инопланетники, да, они выжигали города, проникали в сознание, контролировали, делали из людей роботов, натягивали чужую кожу — чего только Кора не повидала. Но и она не задала простой вопрос: «Почему тайна — именно перекидыши»? Почему — такая тайна?

Есть враг — и его нужно знать в лицо. Но документы по перекидышам уверяли, что враг не должен знать, что мы о нем знаем. Нелепо. Боялись паники и вечных сомнений. Параноидально боясь паранойи, скрывали — и потеряли все три Саады, Арракс, едва успели вытащить Гамма-Кью с Мирани.

Всех, кто знал перекидышах, рано или поздно ссылали на Базу-2. Так говорили. Узнал — карьере конец. И малейшего подозрения хватит. Добро пожаловать в унылейшее место на отшибе, дом неудачников и неугодных. Скольким же приходилось скрывать свое знание? А в результате? А в результате никому даже в голову не пришло, что во всем виновата не какая-то особая опасность перекидышей, а жадность и жажда власти адмирала Штарри.

Вину его, конечно, доказать будет непросто.

Кирк и Спок держались рядом. Едва карты раскрылись, между ними потихоньку начало заново отстраиваться их пространство на двоих. Из шаттла они вышли и вовсе счастливыми. Что они не поделили тогда в своей ссоре? Кажется, и тут тоже были замешаны перекидышевые секреты.

— Орват, а вы знаете Штарри? Лично, я имею в виду, — задумчиво спросил Кирк. — Нет? Я работал с ним как-то, а потом увидел с год назад. Он очень сдал. Об этом не говорят, но у него похитили жену с ребенком, ребенка вернули, а вот жену так и не нашли. Он никогда не был самым приятным и простым человеком. Честным тоже не был. Но я был бы благодарен, если бы вы подумали над моими словами.

— Джим, ты полагаешь, что его шантажируют?.. — возмутился Маккой.

А ответил ему Спок — он настроился с Кирком на одну волну, зрелище удивительное.

— Отчасти, доктор. Вероятно, адмирал поначалу не видел всей картины. А когда он попробовал выйти из дела, ему не позволили, действуя через его семью. С большой вероятностью, роль ребенка играет сейчас один из перекидышей.

— Отвратительно, просто отвратительно.

— Боунз, ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, — очень серьезно ответил ему Кирк. — Ты видел, даже мне было непросто с послом.

Грязная, грязная политика. Кора гордилась тем, что ее усилиями Федерация становится хоть немного чище.

***

Перед самым отлетом она выбралась в кают-компанию. Хотелось просто посидеть, а не вынюхивать чужие разговоры. Быть может, еще раз услышать чарующее пение Ухуры. Совсем недолго, пока Милодар снова не отправил ее на другой конец сектора и немедленно.

В этом тихом уголке Ухура ее и нашла, и вид у нее был по-настоящему решительный. На падде, который она положила перед собой, во весь экран была развернута фотография Ани Лим.

— Расскажешь? — попросила Кора.

Ниота серьезно кивнула и ровно заговорила:

— Надеюсь, я не просто так болтаю. Никому об этом не говорила. Мы с ней дружили. Она была просто замечательная, правда замечательная, и тоже любила музыку. А потом… Это случилось за два дня до гибели «Нобунаги». Я зашла за ней после смены, но она просила не ждать. Даже показалось, будто хочет меня выставить побыстрее. Тогда я заскочила к себе за нотами, а когда пришла в класс, Ани уже была там и вела себя как обычно, я и забыла почти — мало ли? А потом взорвался этот грузовик, утянул за собой «Нобунагу», и я все думала рассказать ли капитану или мистеру Споку, но не могла решиться. Не могла же я ее подозревать из-за такой ерунды! Она ведь тоже была в ужасе — мы все были. Но через три недели нас обстреляли с планеты и Ани погибла. Вот и все. Кора, скажи, ведь это же не она, правда? Ее убили не за это?

Кора не могла рассказать ей о перекидышах. Дело уйдет с пометкой «секретно», но Кора попросит — и Милодару придется позаботиться о том, чтобы никто здесь не пострадал от этих тайн. Кирк, Спок, Маккой, Скотт, Хель, этот очаровательный Смертин, всю обратную дорогу мастеривший для нее кулон из чешуйки трихитина. Ни к чему замешивать сюда еще и Ухуру.

— Тебе расскажут, когда можно будет, — вздохнула Кора. — Могу тебе только сказать, что Ани Лим ни в чем не виновата. Если бы ты рассказала тогда капитану, это бы ничего не изменило.

Ухура улыбнулась ей по-настоящему.

— Спасибо. Это все, что мне нужно было знать.


	10. Эпилог

Последние бумаги дописывали уже в ангаре, устроившись прямо на ступенях готового к старту звездолета. Теперь, когда Кора восстановила Кирка в должности, он стал вполне… терпимым собеседником.

Но моментально напрягся, стоило подойти Споку. Защищает? От нее?

– Агент Орват, я должен принести свои извинения. Мои действия были крайне неэтичны, но я не видел иного способа безопасно получить информацию и передать вам некоторые сведения.

За что Спок просил прощения? Тем утром, когда в ее каюте нашелся жучок, в полусне ей почуялось прикосновение ледяных пальцев ко лбу, смутные образы в голове, одна четкая картинка: Спок вытирает руку стерилизующей салфеткой и отправляет ее в утилизатор.

Утренний сон? Нет, это Спок залез ей голову, что-то узнал, кое-что показал. Сэкономил кучу времени, сам остался ни при чем. "Неэтичны" – это еще очень и очень мягко сказано.

– Извинения приняты, – тем не менее сухо сказала она.

Кирк с подозрением оглядел их и сделал ровно два шага вбок, встав между ней и Споком. Из сумки с паддами он вытащил плоскую подарочную коробку и протянул ее Коре:

– Кора, если вам не сложно. Слышал, вы в Санкт-Петербурге будете? Передайте, пожалуйста, Бурану и Киму от меня подарок и самые искренние поздравления со свадьбой.

– Передам, – хмыкнула она и сунула коробку подмышку. – А вы передайте Чехову трансварповые контакты Бурана. Я вашей команде в курьеры не нанималась.

Поднимаясь по ступенькам, она не обернулась. Но в отполированном металле рамки иллюминатора отчетливо различалось, что капитан со старшим помощником, уходя, соприкоснулись самыми кончиками пальцев.


End file.
